La boda de mi mejor amiga
by miss all sunday
Summary: AU basado en la película "La boda de mi mejor amigo". Gilbert hará lo que sea para impedir la boda de Elizabeth y Roderich. TERMINADO.
1. Muy geniales para el mundo

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic es un AU basado en la película "La boda de mi mejor amigo" (My best friend wedding). Les recomiendo que, si no han visto la película, lean mi fic primero y luego la vean para que se den cuenta por qué elegí a Austria, Hungría y Prussia para protagonizar este escrito. Además la película es muy buena.

En este fic los personajes no son países, así que usaré sólo sus nombres humanos.

_Hoy tuve una pesadilla._

_Soñé que un psicópata intentaba separarlos…_

**Muy geniales para el mundo.**

-_Hola Gil. Finalmente te encuentro, necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente._

-Je je je. ¿Qué pasó ahora preciosa? Si es por ese partido de baseball que ambos morimos por ir a ver, yo ya contacté a alguien que nos puede encontrar buenos lugares.

-_Pues…es precisamente sobre eso que quería llamarte. No podré ir al partido._

-¿Ahhh? ¿Tu suspendiendo una noche de deportes conmigo? Eso nunca lo habías hecho Eli ¿Qué pasó? ¿Crisis familiar? ¿Crisis de la mujer soltera? ¿La mestru…

-_¡GIL! NO. No es nada de eso.-_Respiró profundo al otro lado del teléfono. Gilbert era un experto en sacarla de sus casillas incluso en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Pero estaba contando con verte, no he sabido nada de ti en meses.

-_Gilbert …¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que hicimos cuando nos graduamos de la universidad?_

-Cómo olvidarlo, ha sido lo más estúpido que me has propuesto y no sé cómo diablos accedí a ello.

-_Sí…Ahora que lo dices fue algo tonto ¿Verdad? Je je je. Pues en ese caso estás de suerte._

-¿Cómo dices?

-_Se anula la promesa._

El albino levantó una ceja totalmente incrédulo.-¿Ah sí?

-_Gilbert…conocí a alguien._

-¿Es en serio? Pues me alegro mucho. Siempre es bueno tener con quien compartir trivialidades, salir de fiesta y esas cosas.

-_No. Tú no lo entiendes. Sé que te sorprenderá viniendo de mí, pero nunca había sentido algo como esto antes._

El chico tragó lo que quedaba de su café de un solo golpe. No podía describir con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos ¿Realmente era Elizabeth al teléfono? ¿No se trataba de Antonio haciendo un cruel adelanto del día de los inocentes? Ojalá fuera eso.

-Ya veo…finalmente te dejaste deslumbrar por un niño bonito. Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Ustedes las mujeres siempre son así.

-_No es sólo una cara bonita Gil. Nos conocimos en el concierto de la Orquesta Nacional, luego nos dimos cuenta que trabajaríamos juntos en la facultad de artes y luego volvimos a coincidir en el montaje de La Flauta Mágica. Toca el piano como los dioses…es maravilloso._

-Genial...-Tragó saliva. No había manera de que una cursi confesión de su amiga de la infancia lo perturbara de esa manera. No. No él.

-_Hemos salido durante estos últimos seis meses…_

-Ohhh…entonces tu trabajo no fue el único culpable de que cada vez saliéramos menos como en la universidad.-Buscó sin mucho esfuerzo la silla de su escritorio. Algo le decía que necesitaba estar sentado para lo que resultara de semejante conversación.

-_Me voy a casar._

Cayó de bruces en el frío suelo de madera con todo y silla. El sonido de sus quejidos no pudo esconderse.

_-¿Gilbert? ¿Gilbert? ¿Pasó algo?¿Sigues allí?_

-No...No ha pasado nada nena. Sólo se me han caído unos papeles encima. Sabes que mi asombrosa persona siempre está ocupada.

-_Entonces seré breve. Quiero que estés conmigo en la boda. No podría dar este gran paso sin tu apoyo…Gilbert…estoy muy asustada. Es algo que nunca pensé que haría y tu siempre has estado allí para apoyarme en todas las tonterías que he hecho._

-Pero…¿pero qué estás diciendo? La Eli que conozco no se deja desmoronar por tonterías.

-_No es una tontería. Es mi boda_. _Gilbert…por favor, te necesito. Ser fuerte en todo momento puede ser agotador hasta para alguien como yo. Hoy te envié la invitación pero quería decírtelo personalmente.-_Sonaba emocionada y extremadamente dichosa_.-Tú eres la persona que más quiero en ese día tan especial._

-Seguro preciosa.-Tratando de fingir alegría para ocultar su sorpresa.-Necesitarás de mi asombrosa y genial presencia para que todo salga a las mil maravillas. Te entiendo perfectamente.

-_Tonto. De verdad nunca vas a cambiar. Sigues siendo el pesado ególatra de siempre._

-¿Pero me quieres más así verdad?

_-¡Ahhhggggg! ¡Serás idiota! Es increíble que hasta en estas circunstancias me hagas esto. De verdad quiero que estés aquí, pero tienes que controlarte un poco. No hagas que me arrepienta._

Lo había logrado de nuevo. Como lo había logrado desde que eran unos niños. Ella le toleraba todo hasta que su ego acabara con la paciencia de la chica, pero eso siempre formaba parte de sus más tiernos recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia y, aunque nunca lo confesara, Elizabeth y esos recuerdos eran los responsable en gran porcentaje de su propia felicidad.

-Descuida cariño, prometo estar allá el viernes. Compraré los boletos al salir del trabajo.

_-Tan genial como siempre je je. Te esperaré en el aeropuerto._

Fin de la llamada.

Se arrojó con pesadez a la silla del escritorio. No esperaba que su elevado ánimo se desmoronara por una simple llamada internacional.

Elizabeth, la mujer que había estado a su lado toda su vida, su compañera de juegos de la infancia, su confidente en la pubertad y su mejor amiga, se iba a casar en una semana.

Estaba en impactado, más no abatido ¡Eso nunca! El asombroso Gilbert no siente debilidades ni deja su brazo a torcer por una falda, un par de pechos, ojos verdes y una larga y suave cabellera. Aquello tenía que ser un error.

Elizabeth siempre fue pasional y de manos tomar, tenía la fuerza de un luchador de sumo y era más que autosuficiente en todos los aspectos. Incluso en la primaria muchos pensaban que era un niño incorregible y violento y no una niña hiperactiva con una fuerza física demasiado anormal para alguien de su edad y género. Y él era el único que podía estar a su lado y correr al mismo paso sin peligro alguno. Se jactaba mucho de eso, incluso hasta hoy en día lo seguía haciendo.

¿En verdad esa chica tan marimacha y cabeza dura iba a casarse? ¿Quién fue el gran estúpido sadomasoquista y retrasado que querría desposar a una mujer como ella? De Seguro se arrepentiría y echaría a correr horas antes de la ceremonia, o ella comprendería en el último momento que ese enclenque fracasado y sin nada de estilo y genialidad no era digno de su compañía.

Porque el único que es digno de tal honor es él y sólo él. Y era lo más lógico al recordad el historial de ambos. Los dos estaban en el mismo equipo de Futbol (siendo ella la única niña) Los dos odiaban en San Valentín con todas sus fuerzas y disfrutaban de cazar insectos los fines de semana y de asustar a los otros niños. Los chicos le temían y por lo tanto, nunca tuvo novios oficiales y el era deseado por muchas mujeres (por su magnetismo animal y su muy genial personalidad según él) pero no le daba alas a ninguna.

Gilbert existía para Elizabeth y ella para él y durante todos esos años, él lo dio por sentado.

Pero su ego y su exceso de confianza con el que siempre ha escondido su gran timidez y su casi extinta pero latente inseguridad, lo habían obligado a ser el chico rudo, fuerte y aguerrido que no reaccionaba ante aquello que denominan "cosas del corazón". Tanto así, que la primera vez que vio a su amiga con un hermoso vestido verde, peinada y sutilmente maquillada cuando ambos tenían doce años, no esperó un segundo para burlase y decirle lo ridícula que se veía.

En ese momento sólo intentaba ocultar el hecho de que había quedado sin palabras. No podía decirle lo bella que estaba con ese traje o con el uniforme de futbol, o toda sucia y llena de tierra cuando terminaba la clase de deportes.

Nunca fue sincero. Porque simplemente, el sentimentalismo y las cursilerías no eran _awesome_ para alguien como Gilbert.

Sin embargo, en la noche de su graduación de la universidad, ella le hizo una propuesta que sólo creía existiría en sus fantasías después de unas cuantas jarras de cerveza y un hipotético consumo de estupefacientes.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho en estos últimos años Gilbert. Ninguno de los dos ha encontrado a alguien con quien estar. Tal vez no estemos hechos para ser parejas de otras personas pero…

¿Pero? Nooo querida mía. No existe nadie en este mundo que esté al nivel de mi asombrosa persona.-Le apunta con el dedo índice en el medio de su blanca frente.-Tú y yo somos demasiado especiales y geniales para el resto del mundo, y eso no debería preocuparte sino enorgullecerte y…

No pudo decir más. Ella se le había quedado mirando todo el tiempo con una sonrisa que no supo definir a qué se debía.

Las luces del salón de fiesta se pusieron tenues, una lenta y cursi canción pop había empezado a sonar. Era como si sólo existieran ellos dos sumidos en la escena cumbre de una película juvenil de los ochenta.

-Tienes razón en ello Gilbo, como siempre. Y por eso quería proponerte algo.

-….

-Prométeme que si seguimos solteros para cuando tengamos veintiocho años, nos casaremos.

-¿AHHH? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿De cuál película fresa has conseguido esa ridícula idea Eli? Me sorprende de ti…¿Y por qué veintiocho años?

La chica estaba callada, era evidente que trataba de calmar su gran furia. El brillo intenso en sus ojos verdes y sus puños apretados le indicaron al chico de cabello plateado, que había metido la pata con su imprudente e insensible comentario.

Segundos después comprendió que ella hablaba bien enserio.

Si no fuera por la luz de aquél salón, su nerviosismo hubiese sido evidenciado junto con el color en su rostro. Al sentirse acorralado por la situación y por sus propias emociones, sólo atinó a girar el rostro hacia la pista de baile y levantar su mano derecha con el dedo índice arqueado.

-Acepto la oferta. Pero no te emociones mucho.-Dijo tratando de sonar seguro y tranquilo.

Elizabeth soltó una risa audible ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Extendió su mano derecha y cerró la promesa con el dedo chiquito.

En aquél entonces tenían veintiún años.

Técnicamente, aquello había sido una especia de tentativa propuesta de matrimonio.

Y desde ese día siempre esperó a que aquella promesa tan tonta no se borrara de la mente de Elizabeth. Porque él de seguro, no había podido hacerlo.

¡Qué mujer tan descarada! Justo a un año para alcanzar los gloriosos veintiocho. Si tanto quería casarse debió buscarlo a él. ¿Quién podría ser mejor para ese puesto?

Era mejor pensar de esa manera que aceptar el hecho de haberse dormido en los laureles.

Pero nunca es tarde para el asombroso Gilbert, después de todo, había prometido y jurado por su pollito mascota que estaría presente en tal magno evento.

Y el _asombroso yo_ siempre cumple sus promesas.

Rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio y se asomó a la oficina de su hermano menor.

-Ludwin, atiende mi lado del negocio por favor. Necesito comprar unos boletos de avión.

-¿De avión? ¿A dónde vas a ir hermano?

-A una boda.

Continuará.


	2. El Podrido Señorito

**El podrido señorito**

Levaban al menos una hora discutiendo en el auto camino al aeropuerto.

-Prométeme que no harás una locura. Recuerda que eres un profesional, un hombre de negocios que representa a nuestra empresa familiar y también...

-¡Ya cálmate Ludwin! Todo saldrá bien. Sólo necesito una semana para hacer que Eli se dé cuenta de que ha cometido un error al querer casarse con un perdedor, suspender la boda y regresar juntos para ver nuestro partido de baseball y ser felices por siempre. Será pan comido.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo hermano? Esto no es como las reuniones de negocios además, los asuntos de pareja no son realmente tu fuerte.

-¡Oye! No le hables así a tu hermano mayor. Y tú no eres precisamente un genio con las mujeres ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?

-No me cambies el tema. No soy yo el que quiere arruinar la boda de Elizabeth.

Ludwin era el menor de la familia, pero no por ello era inmaduro o tonto. Él era el segundo al mando en el negocio familiar y cuando abría la boca, siempre era por buenos motivos. No pudo evitar escandalizarse por el absurdo y macabro plan de su hermano mayor y, al ver la negación de este ante sus palabras, no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a su último recurso contra Giblert.

Le pondría su mejor cara de molestia y reproche teñida con un toque de decepción.

Luego, un silencio sepulcral en el auto.

-Vamos Ludwin. No me mires con esa cara que ya te estás pareciendo a mamá y apenas tienes veinticuatro años.

El rubio sólo apretó más el volante del auto en respuesta a la terquedad de Gilbert.

-Además, le haré un favor a Eli. Ya verás que me lo agradecerá.-Su seño empezó a fruncirse a la vez que sostenía una oscura sonrisa.- Ella sabe que no existe ser en el mundo que la conozca como yo. Al demonio si llevan meses saliendo ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó a ese imbécil conocerla? ¿Cinco minutos? Yo me sé todas sus mañas, su bebida favorita, su talla de sostén, hasta el complicado significado detrás del estampado de sus pantaletas. Sé que si se acuesta sin comer ronca como un león, y cuando se pasa de tragos canta una canción polaca extremadamente vulgar y del lunar que tienen en aquella zona que no te diré porque sé que aún eres virgen y estás al volante ahora y…

-¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR?

-¡CUIDADO LUDWIN, VAS A CARGARTE EL POSTE!

Luego de salir airosos del potencial accidente gracias a las misteriosas habilidades de conducción del hermano menor, finalmente llegan al aeropuerto.

-Oye ¿Podrías intentar ir a mi hotel así sea por un par de días? Sé que también deseas ver a Eli.

-¿Lo dices en serio o lo que quieres es ayuda para esa estupidez que pretendes hacer? .-Dio un profundo suspiro después de cerrar la puerta del maletero del auto.-Incluso si no fuera así, no tengo a nadie para dejar el negocio. Tino tiene una fuerte gripe desde ayer y no es seguro dejar a Heracles y a Saquid solos en la oficina. Sabes que ellos no se llevan bien.

-Qué problema. Es complicado conseguir buenos empleados en estos días. Bueno, le daré saludos de tu parte a Elizabeth. Y recuerda alimentar a Gilbird, ya sabes que sólo come una taza de semillas al día, ni más ni menos.

-Hermano…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo cálmate y piensa un poco durante el vuelo ¿Sí? Incluso ese par de idiotas amigos tuyos no aprobaron este loco plan tuyo. Sólo acepta que ella está enamorada, apóyala como su amigo que eres y regresa a casa. Hablo en serio.

-Me enternece que a estas alturas del partido sigas preocupándote por mí Ludwin. –Soltó su maleta y abrazó al rubio más alto con todas sus fuerzas.-No hay nada que deba aceptar, no tengo nada en qué pensar. Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.

-Escucha. No voy perder a Elizabeth. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue al hotel.

El rubio joven se había quedado pasmado con la última mirada que le dedicó su hermano. Realmente haría todo lo posible para suspender esa boda. Esa mirada llena de determinación e ira contenida sólo le indicaban que llegaría hasta el final con su cometido. Una parte de su ser deseó que toda esa locura funcionara a la perfección y Gilbert no saliera más lastimado de lo que ya estaba.

Por fortuna, el viaje desde Alemania hasta Austria no fue tan pesado como pensaba. El tiempo había pasado volando mientras se entretenía maquinando la cara que pondría al llegar a su destino. Una vez recogido su equipaje que constaba de una sola maleta, avanzó hacia la salida para encontrarse con el ser reclamación.

A pocos pasos logró divisar a Elizabeth. Llevaba un largo abrigo rojo, pantalones de cuero negro y una bufanda a cuadros en el cuello. Tenía su largo cabello castaño completamente suelto y adornado con un simple broche de flor a un lado.

Se veía tan feliz y radiante como en la escuela. Tan fresca y hermosa como la última vez que se vieron.

Ella pudo distinguirlo fácilmente entre la muchedumbre ¿Quién podría ignorar a alguien con ese color de ojos tan poco común y tan intimidante, sumado a su en extrema blanca piel y cabellos plateados? Era como ver un brillante punto blanco en medio del paisaje.

A penas hicieron contacto visual los dos soltaron amplias sonrisas. Gilbert echó a correr a su encuentro y ella al verlo, lo imitó.

Venían a tal velocidad que sus rostros casi chocaron. Menos mal que él tenía brazos más que fuertes y que ya estaban acostumbrados a las brutales embestidas de la castaña en su época de infantes.

-Hola preciosa.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí Gilbert ¿Puedes creer que vaya a hacerlo?

-No…No realmente.

-Tienes que conocerlo. Sé que lo amarás a penas pases un día con él.

-¿Y en dónde está el príncipe encantador?

-Ahí viene.

A pocos metros, surgió una esbelta y altiva figura entre la muchedumbre. Se fue acercando a ellos con pasos firmes y a la vez ligeros. Su ojos violeta protegidos tras los anteojos cuadrados de fina montura, expresaban astucia y serenidad, y su tez de porcelana enmarcada en su oscura cabellera castaña le hacían parecer como un genuino aristócrata.

Gilbert se quedó pasmado por unos segundos-_Ahora sé que no puedo contar con que sea feo._

El novio de Elizabeth no esbozaba una sonrisa muy amplia, pero aún así demostraba que estaba genuinamente complacido por la presencia del albino. No dudó un segundo en ofrecerle la mano.

-Finalmente tengo el honor de conocer a la gran leyenda alemana Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-¿Leyenda alemana?

-Lo único que he escuchado de la boca de Elizabeth en estas últimas semanas es "Gilbert esto", "Gilbert aquello". No podía esperar para que nos presentaran. Soy Roderich Edelstein. Es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.

No sólo físico, también tenía buenos modales y gran presencia. Pudo notar al estrechar su mano, que sus dedos eran delgados y delicados y fue cuando recordó que Eli le había comentado que el chico en cuestión, era pianista.

-_Con manos como estas es de suponer que no ha dado un golpe en toda su vida_.-Pensó con malicia.

Grande sería su sorpresa al notar que, a pesar de su aspecto delicado, el hombre de lentes le dio un apretón de manos fuerte y firme.

Elizabeth estaba realmente entretenida con la escena. Los dos hombres más queridos para ella parecían agradarse a simple vista. Nada podía ser mejor.

-Ahora que estamos los tres juntos, todo será perfecto. Ya verás que en esta semana nos haremos los mejores amigos.

-Co..¿Cómo?

-Yo nunca tuve un hermano.

-¿Ahhh?

Continuará.


	3. No voy a perder

Ates que todo, muchas gracias por todos lo review y favoritos que me han dado. No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida a este fic y prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Mil disculpas por mi desliz con el nombre de LUWIG. Ya corregiré el error en los capítulos anteriores.

Ahora sin más preámbulos, el fic.

**No voy a perder**

Realmente había juzgado mal al Señorito.

Uno supondría que alguien con su educación y aspecto no tendría ese estilo al conducir. Cambiaba constantemente de carriles, aceleraba sin previo aviso y lo que era peor, tanto él como Elizabeth estaban tranquilos y sonrientes en el auto como si estuvieran dando un lento paseo por la playa.

Gilbert estaba en el asiento del copiloto con Roderich. Eli estaba detrás.

No pudo evitar temer por su vida y al mismo tiempo recordar la vez en que salió con una chica italiana. Ella le había ofrecido llevarlo a casa en su auto y había aceptado. Se arrepintió de ello mil veces.

Mientras se agarraba de su asiento y pensaba en el Señor que está en el cielo, el prometido empezó a hablarle.

-Sé que estoy abusando de la confianza que Eli tiene en ti, pero te pediré un gran favor.

¿Qué cosa? Estaba tan nervioso en ese vehículo del infierno, que no se perturbó al escuchar al novio llamar "Eli" a "su" Eli.

-Quiero que seas el padrino.

Su estrés estaba en peligroso aumento cuando Roderich dio vuelta a la salida de la derecha.

-Pero…pero…¿No deberías buscarte a alguien más cercano, un pariente o alguien que conozcas como mínimo hace un par de horas?

-Mi mejor amigo es un suizo muy gruñón, y no quiso aceptar ese compromiso porque no es su estilo, en realidad odia las bodas. Sólo asistirá a la ceremonia por mí. Y los únicos parientes masculinos que tengo menores de cuarenta años son mis primos, y no son muy competentes para actos serios. De seguro coquetearían con todas las mujeres invitadas y sería un desastre.

-Ya…ya lo creo.

-Tengo cuatro días para hacerte alguien cercano a mí. Quiero que conozcas a mi familia. ¡Oh! Esa es mi salida.-Giró bruscamente a la izquierda haciendo que los neumáticos hicieran un chillido insoportable.

Horas más tarde hicieron la primera parada obligada del día. La sastrería. Un sitio elegante donde se respiraba testosterona y colonia fina. Estaban los dos en compañía del sastre que ajustaba el traje gris plomo a la figura de Gilbert. Elizabeth curioseaba en las tiendas cercanas.

No podía dejar de mirarlo con rencor y de cuando en cuando verse al espejo con el ceño fruncido. Aquello que estaba haciendo era, por mucho, la prueba más difícil que la vida le había arrojado. Pero no existe nada en este mundo que su genialidad no pueda combatir.

Miraba cada detalle de su adversario, si es que realmente podía considerarlo como tal. Es decir, su aspecto era tan perfecto y pulido, seguro que era de esos que odian ensuciarse y que ordenan su ropa por color y modelo. Sus movimientos eran tan graciosos, ligeros y fluidos que lo hacían ver algo femenino.

_-¿Qué vio Elizabeth en alguien tan estirado?_ _Es como un muñequito de torta_.-Pensó divertido.-_Será fácil sacudirlo de mi vista._

-¿Le gusta el gris señor? –Preguntó el viejo sastre.

-Le queda estupendo.-Contestó el novio complacido.-Realmente es su estilo.-Luego reparó en la expresión de incomodidad del recién nombrado padrino.

-¿Prefieres el mismo traje en azul?

-¿Eh? No, no es eso. Sólo pensaba que el padrino debería usar el mismo traje que los acompañantes de las damas de honor.-Mintió.

-No tú. No te sentirías cómodo si no destacaras.

Gilbert tragó saliva y respiró profundo. Si explotaba en furia, su brillante plan para robarse a la novia se vendría al piso. Pero realmente le incomodaba en extremo que su "enemigo" fuera tan educado y atento con él, sin contar que, al parecer, sabía mucho de su persona.

-Perdona por preguntar pero ¿Qué te ha dicho Eli sobre mí?

-Pues, que odias las bodas, no te gustan las cosas convencionales y todo lo que tenga que ver con las tradiciones.

Gilbert dio otra respiración profunda mientras veía a Roderich elegir entre las corbatas.

-Que eres un hombre que no se deja intimidar por nadie y prefieres todo a tu manera. Que no gustas de sentimentalismos y otras necesidades del corazón como, el romance, la vida en pareja, el compromiso…

-El amor.-Sentenció el albino.

-Ajá…algo así.-No le miraba. Una vez elegida la corbata perfecta, inspeccionaba los zapatos.

-Eli y yo siempre nos hemos contradicho en todo. No congeniamos para nada.

-Ella también me dijo eso.-Colocó los zapatos a un lado para que Gilbert se los probara cuando el anciano terminara su trabajo con los pantalones.

- Yo pensaba igual que tú con respecto al romance, y me enorgullecía eso, hasta que conocí a la desenfrenada de Elizabeth. Entonces, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, me había convertido en un baboso y cursi quinceañero. Soy idéntico a mis colegas de la universidad que tanto compadecía ¿No es gracioso?

-Si…mucho. Si me disculpas, necesito una cerveza.

No pudo evitar decir una vulgaridad alemana, cuando su brusco movimiento provocó que el pantalón de su traje se rajara por detrás.

-¡Oh Dios! Todavía no había ajustado esa parte. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.-De disculpó muy apenado el anciano.

Media hora después, Gilbert seguía metido en el gran vestidor esperando a que terminaran finalmente con su ropa. Aprovechando su soledad, descargó su frustración con su hermano al teléfono.

-Es que si lo vieras Ludwig ¡Ese sujeto es insoportable! Todo lo que hace es hablar de Eli como si llevaran años de casados y sus ojos se ponen brillantes y soñadores. ¡Es tan fresa que no lo soporto!

-_Ya te lo he dicho hermano. Te tienes que calmar. _

-No creo poder hacer eso.

_-Claro que puedes. Eres mi hermano mayor._

-¿Gil?

Elizabeth había entrado con el traje gris plomo entre sus brazos, ya listo y arreglado para ser usado por su mejor amigo.

Gilbert no esperaba que ella apareciese en ese instante. Lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja y se alarmó al darse cuenta, que sólo tenía puesto sus bóxers azul marino. De inmediato soltó el celular y buscó su camisa para cubrirse tal cual una chica pudorosa.

-Si quieres me doy la vuelta.-Dijo Eli a punto de soltar la carcajada.

-No. No es necesario, es que…no te esperaba aquí.

-No me digas que te has vuelto penoso. Te he visto más desnudo que eso.

-Lo sé. Me he exhibido gratuitamente muchas veces en mi vida pero…las cosas son diferentes… ahora.

-Sí. Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, aquí está tu traje. Sé que te verás guapísimo en el.

Colgó el traje en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

-Me alegra que sigas en forma. Te ves muy bien…sin ropa.

La chica soltó una risita traviesa ante su propio comentario. Luego abandonó el lugar.

Suspiró profundamente, tomó su teléfono al tiempo que se sentaba en un pequeño sillón. Su ritmo cardíaco se había desbocado y tenía las piernas como gelatina.

Nunca en su vida la mera presencia de Elizabeth lo había hecho sentir tan nervioso ¿Será que también se ha convertido en un cursi y baboso quinceañero?

Su mente estaba demasiado nublada por aquel torrente de emociones que no había experimentado ni en la adolescencia. Sólo tuvo fuerzas para tomar su celular y decir:

-Ludwig. Ese señorito está frito.

Continuará.


	4. Familia aristócrata

**Familia aristócrata**

Como recién nombrado padrino de bodas, tenía la sagrada y forzada obligación de conocer a cada amigo, pariente y padres del refinado hombre de lentes. No estaba realmente feliz con la idea, pero para acabar con tu enemigo, debes ganarte su confianza y la de su familia.

Los padres de Roderich tenían la suficiente economía para hacer una gran boda. Ellos eran dueños de varias escuelas de música en Austria, comerciaban con instrumentos musicales y eran amigos cercanos de muchos bailarines clásicos, cantantes de ópera y directores de orquesta de toda Europa. También ayudaban a financiar montajes de obras de teatro y musicales. Definitivamente se trataba de modernos y cultos aristócratas.

Habían alquilado un salón de reuniones para que las familias de los novios y amigos se conocieran antes del día de la boda. Estaba ubicado en el penthouse de un gran edificio comercial de la ciudad.

Gilbert agradeció a los cielos que Roderich prefiriera usar un taxi para llegar a la reunión. Elizabeth estaba con las pruebas de su vestido, y de allí partiría a verse con sus colegas de la compañía de teatro. En resumen, no tenía más remedio que estar al lado del insufrible novio. Era la ocasión perfecta para dar su primer zarpazo.

Una vez en las puertas del gran centro comercial, emprendieron el camino hacia los ascensores.

-Y dime ¿Ya eligieron dónde pasar la luna de miel?

-Será en Londres. Elizabeth es la encargada del vestuario en "Cabaret", y tiene un contrato que cumplir.

-Pero debes saber que su trabajo es muy fuerte, y los hoteles que reservan las compañías teatrales no son precisamente cinco estrellas además, la comida del Reino Unido es un verdadero asco.

-Es la carrera de Elizabeth y la apoyo en eso. He estado en todas partes y he realizado muchos de mis proyectos personales. Ahora sólo quiero estar con ella. De eso se trata una luna de miel. Y de la comida no te preocupes, mientras sea yo quien cocine, no pasaremos hambre.

-Bueno…Sólo digo que es muy afortunada, es decir, debe estar agradecida de haber encontrado a un hombre que soporte todas sus mañas. Supongo que estás al tanto de su sinfonía nocturna.

-¿A sus ronquidos cuando no cena? Sí que los he escuchado.

Gilbert no aguantó la tentación y empezó a imitar el particular sonido que hacía la chica. Roderich se sonrió divertido.

-Exactamente.-Afirmó el de lentes.-Pero no es la gran cosa, con recordarle que debe salir de su taller para cenar, me aseguro una noche tranquila. Pero los tapones para los oídos también ayudan, yo los tengo siempre al lado de nuestra cama.

Al albino se le cortó la respiración al escuchar ese último comentario. Al entrar en el ascensor, no pudo evitar pensar que esos dos no habían esperado a la luna de miel para estar "juntos". Pero no le quedaba otro remedio que aguantarse, joderse y seguir con su intrincado plan.

-Pero debes saber que esos ronquidos no son su defecto más grande.

-En lo absoluto.

-Me sorprende que con lo alocada y enérgica que es Eli pudieras lidiar con ella.

-Al principio pensaba igual ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien como ella sin morir en el intento? Es decir, le gustan las películas de acción, los deportes violentos, deja una laguna en el baño cada vez que se ducha y tiene un dedo del pie que…

-¿Su dedo feo? No le pidas que se lo opere o algo parecido. Es su herida de guerra. Se lo hizo cuando jugábamos futbol en la primaria. Está orgullosa de esa marca.

-Bueno, no es peor que el dedo que me fracturé de niño cuando el contrabajo de mi padre calló sobre mi pie. Pero lo que realmente me espanta de Eliza es …su gusto por los bares de karaoke, y esos lugares me ponen muy nervioso.

-¿En serio?.-Un sucio pensamiento se asomó por la mente del albino.-Pero estás acostumbrado al público, eres un músico.

-Eso es diferente. En los conciertos miro la partitura o el teclado del piano. Cuando dirijo una orquesta, estoy de espaldas a la gente y saludo muy brevemente. Mientras no vea al público directamente estoy bien. Sé que es tonto, pero tengo ese problema desde niño.

-Comprendo.-Sonrió con malicia.

-Antes de comprometernos hice una lista con todos los defectos de Elizabeth ¿Sabes qué hice con esa lista?

-No.

-La rompí. Elizabeth es una mujer, no un instrumento musical que deba ser afinado. Y quererla implica aceptar sus defectos también. Agradezco que quieras advertirme de sus mañas, pero lo he pensado suficiente y no hay nada que me haga dudar de este matrimonio salvo una cosa…

Repentinamente se acercó a los botones y apretó el botón rojo. Se detuvieron por completo a medio piso de distancia del penthouse.

-Tú.

Gilbert sintió que el corazón se le detenía ¿Acaso lo han descubierto? ¿Fueron tan obvias sus intenciones? ¿Ese frágil hombre de lentes era un lobo vestido de oveja y estaba dispuesto a destruirlo con sus garras de pianista? ¿Iba a morir sin poder llevarse a Elizabeth? ¿Le había dicho a Gilbird que lo quería y que era la mascota más genial del mundo? Su vida estaba pasando a través de sus ojos.

-O…oye Roderich…

-Tú siempre estarás en su pensamiento, eres el perfecto superhombre que ella ha admirado desde que era una niña.

-La… la perfección puede cansar después de un tiempo.-Ahora sí que estaba en el ojo del huracán. Estaba encerrado con su peor enemigo, y ese estrecho y cerrado lugar lo sofocaba de sobremanera, al punto de pensar que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.- _No. Soy demasiado genial para que me dé un ataque de pánico. Yo no sufro de ataques de pánico_.-Pensó aterrado intentando auto convencerse mientras Roderich seguía hablándole.

-Hablo en serio. Tuve que hacerle frente a todas mis inseguridades y aspectos competitivos y créeme, tengo muchos…

-Dame un respiro…

-Porque, al fin y al cabo ¿Voy a tener celos de ti toda la vida? Nuestros caminos se seguirán cruzando.

-Por supuesto.-Respiraba aceleradamente.

-Ella siempre hablará de ti.

-Es lo más natural.

-Y la respuesta era tan simple…

-Dios mío, debí prever esto…

-Tú ganas.

-¿Ahhh?.

- Ella te tiene en un pedestal. Y a mí en sus brazos.

Estaba hiperventilándose y el aire lo sentía caliente y pesado. De estar en sus cinco sentidos, seguramente le hubiese quebrado los anteojos de un golpe. Pero su necesidad de salir de ese maldito ascensor era tal, que no pudo interpretar bien esa última frase de Roderich.

¿Habrá sido una declaración de "no rencor y aceptación", o un insulto muy diplomático? Sólo Dios sabe. Corrió a los controles y apretó el botón rojo. Salió corriendo desesperado buscando aire al abrirse las puertas del elevador. Se llevó por encima a un pobre mesero y cayó de espaldas al piso.

Desde abajo distinguió a dos hombres que lo miraban con cierto aire de burla.

-Mira esto Feliciano. Es el novio y el hombre al que nunca igualará.

-Se está refiriendo a nosotros.-Contestó molesto Roderich mientras ayudaba a Gilbert a ponerse de pie.

-Debo suponer que estos gemelos son los primos de los que me hablaste.

-Sólo no les des mucha confianza y ninguna información personal.

-No se parecen mucho a ti.

-Es que mi tía se dejó seducir por un luthier Italiano.-Soltó con resignación.

En cuestión de segundos, el par de jóvenes rodearon a Gilbert apartándolo por completo del agarre del novio.

-Soy Lovino y él es mi hermano Feliciano.

-Somos los galanes vengativos y sucios de la famila.

-Mejor llámanos "los mafiosos de la familia".

-¿Te has fijado en las damas de honor Gil? Como padrino tú eliges primero.

-No te atrevas a elegir a la rubia de ojos verdes y cinta roja en la cabeza. ¡Es mía!

-A mí no me importa a quién elijas, todas las chicas de este matrimonio son hermosas. Pero me conformo con bailar una pieza con la bella Lili.

-Sobre mi cadáver te acercarás a mi hermana menor sucio bastardo.

Los tres hombres se asustaron ante la violenta amenaza que habían escuchado a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta, se toparon con el aterrador rostro de un joven rubio de baja estatura elegantemente vestido de Armani.

-Si te veo siquiera observando a Lili, te arrancaré todos los cabellos y luego te llenaré de plomo Feliciano.

- ¡Vash! No hagas un escándalo. Es muy temprano para que te pongas histérico.

-No soy histérico Roderich. Intento proteger a mi hermana menor del pervertido de tu primo.

-Feliciano es un debilucho. La pequeña Lili podría neutralizarlo con un hisopo si quisiera, así que tus preocupaciones no tienen fundamento.

-No puedes entenderme porque no tienes hermanos menores.

-Hermano, no discutas con el señor Roderich.

Gilbert no pudo evitar enternecerse con la preciosa niña que se asomaba detrás entre la multitud. Su actitud ante su hermano mayor le hizo recordar mucho a Ludwig cuando era un niño.

-Mucho gusto pequeña damita. Soy Gilbert.

-Encantada de conocerlo señor. Soy Lili Zwingli.

-Supongo que ese enano gruñón es el mejor amigo del novio.

-Mi hermano y el señor Roderich han estado juntos desde que eran niños. Son inseparables.

-¿En serio? -Gilbert arqueó una ceja mientras los veía discutiendo como un par de tercos ancianos. Quien no los conociera, diría que se detestaban.

-Disculpe su rudeza. Mi hermano suele ser muy tranquilo, pero el que no pueda evitar una discusión con el señor Roderich indica lo mucho que lo estima.

-Ya lo veo. Son tal para cual un par de gruñones.

-Je je je. Es verdad.

-Roderich, hijo ¿Este es el amigo de Elizabeth?

-Si madre. En persona.

Como si Gilbert no hubiese tenido suficiente de parientes exóticos y amigos agresivos, ahora le tocaba encarar a la madre del novio. Una mujer hermosa y vibrante a pesar de su edad, sus cabellos de un tono rubio oscuro, caía en bucles a la vez que estaban sujetos con un broche de perlas.

-Soy María Teresa Edelstein, y mi hermosa futura hija no te ha hecho justicia muchacho.

-Me halaga tanto señora. Pero no soy tan atractivo.-Su falsa modestia sobrevivía incluso ante las mujeres maduras de alta sociedad.

-Mi marido dice que te escoltemos hasta el teatro para que puedas charlar con Elizabeth, pero primero tendrás que conocer a un montón de auténticos viejos.-Se giró hacia los gemelos con el mismo gesto desaprobatorio que usaba su hijo.-Eso si no te has empapado de suficientes groserías.

-Tía María Teresa, eres cruel con nosotros.-Dijo Feliciano con un falso puchero.

Continuará.

**Notas de la autora**

**Bien, ya han aparecido más personajes y poco a poco saldrán más pero no quiero revelar nada.**

**Ahora unas notas aclaratorias.**

**El papá de Lovino y Feliciano es un luthier. ****Un ****luthier****, es una persona que construye, ajusta o repara ****instrumentos de cuerda****. Esto incluye a ****violines****, ****violas****, ****violonchelos****, ****contrabajos**** y ****violas da gamba**** y todo tipo de ****guitarras**** (acústica, eléctrica, electroacústica, clásica), ****cuatros****, ****laúdes****, ****archilaúdes****, ****tiorbas****, clarinetes y ****mandolinas****.**

**La chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cinta roja en la cabeza que menciona Lovino, es Bélgica.**

**Y sí. En este fic, María Teresa de Austria es la mamá de Roderich.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo

**No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo**

Luego de unas pesadas horas con la familia del novio, Gilbert se había reunido con Elizabeth en el bar que estaba a una cuadra de la Ópera Popular de Viena.

Los colegas de trabajo de Elizabeth eran hombres muy peculiares, todos elegantes y a la vez llamativos. Típica gente que se mueve en las altas esferas del arte Europeo. Pero su posición social no fue impedimento para beber como cosacos y brindar por la felicidad de su colega.

-Gil. Te quiero presentar a mi jefe y dueño de la compañía de teatro. El señor Arthur Kirkland.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-Igualmente.-Dijo el de las grandes cejas.

-Nuestro coreógrafo, Ivan Braginski.

-Es un placer.

-Matthew Williams, el productor.

-Mucho gusto señor Gilbert.

-Y finalmente, Alfred Jones. El director.

-Encantado.

Gilbert estaba pasmado. Su mejor amiga estaba trabajando codo a codo con hombres muy atractivos y de características únicas. Tenía que admitirlo, descuidó a Elizabeth. Habrá elegido al delicado señorito, pero cualquiera de esos hombres pudo haber sido su competencia. Viéndolo de esa forma, le había tocado fácil(o eso quería creer), no quería ni pensar qué habría hecho si Eli se fuese a casar con ese coreógrafo ruso de dos metros de altura y siniestra sonrisa.

-Él es Joseph Edelstein. Mi suegro.

-Futuro suegro.-Dijo Gilbert enfatizando la primera palabra.

-Eh…Si. Futuro.

Roderich habrá heredado el carácter de la madre, pero al ver al señor Eldestein, tuvo una idea clara de cómo luciría el señorito a con cierta edad. Exceptuando claro, los lentes redondos.

-Encantado de conocerte muchacho. Si necesitas entradas para cualquier concierto o espectáculo en Europa, sólo pídemelo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues muchas gracias!

-Gilbert. Precioso.-Dijo emocionada una mujer abrazándolo como si fuese su propia madre.

-Señora Isabel.

La mamá de la novia siempre fue de espíritu joven y alegre. Su cabellera trigueña que rozaba hasta debajo de los hombros y su hermoso rostro, dejaba ver lo bella que había sido de joven. Incluso con la edad que tenía y sus pocas arrugas, seguía atrayendo miradas. Dulce, atenta y mala cocinera ¿Pero qué profesora de historia necesitaba de destrezas culinarias? Para eso estaba su esposo.

-Y a este hombre, ya lo conoces.

Gilbert se giró sonriente hacia un hombre de edad madura. Sus cabellos aún castaños y despeinados, su barba creciente y su condición física, lo hacían ver como un hombre muy lejano de la edad que realmente tenía.

-"Papá Roma"

-¡Gil!-El padre de la muchacha se paró de su asiento y abrazó al albino con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la columna del chico hiciera un peculiar sonido. Nadie ponía en duda de qué lado de la familia había heredado Elizabeth su fuerza.

-Yo fui el primero en postularte como padrino. Menos mal que el amigo de Roderich no quería el puesto. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte muchacho, te has vuelto todo un hombre.

-Si me lo dice "Papá Roma", no puedo dudar de ello je je je.

-Y este chico será el encargado de llevar los anillos.

-Hola Gil.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Pequeño Raivis! ¿Cómo está el galán más grande de Europa después de mí?

-Tiene dieciséis años, no creo que puedas decirle pequeño nunca más.-Dijo Elizabeth divertida al ver como su mejor amigo le hacía coscorrones a su hermano menor.

-Bueno Raivis. Como mi segundo al mando, tienes la obligación de bailar con una de las chicas de la boda.

-¿Y..Yo? ¿Bailar? No…no creo que…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo te enseñaré todos mis movimientos especiales para que pulas el piso en la fiesta.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú no bailas Gil.-Soltó la chica entre asombrada e incrédula.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, el alemán le dedica una mirada atrevida.

-Yo tengo movimientos que tú no sabes.-Dijo con tono seductor.

Los amigos de Eli no pudieron evitar lanzar sonoras risotadas por el comentario de Gilbert. Todos esos hombres parecían apoyar su comportamiento frente a la novia. Ella se sonrió.

-Oye, oye ¿Qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo?

-Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo, sólo que no me has visto en mucho tiempo preciosa.

Luego de unas tres horas (tal vez más), mucho alcohol había rodado y el bar estaba más alegre que nunca. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo suyo, y no fue complicado para Gilbert hablar con la chica de forma más privada. Estaban en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, en el rincón cercano a las paredes. Las luces estaban algo bajas y los encargados del local habían puesto un lento disco de Jazz.

-Sólo digo que algunas personas pueden encontrar ese tipo de perfección pues… aburrida. Día tras día, año tras año…

-Eso mismo pensaba yo ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien tan perfecto? Es difícil que pueda soportarle mucho tiempo. Pero es que él tiene unas cosas muy buenas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Cuando lo abrazo, aún cuando estamos en público, no tengo que soltarlo de inmediato. Me deja abrazarlo el tiempo que quiera.

Gilbert enfocó su vista en la gran jarra de cerveza que tenía en frente y suspiró. Luego bebió un gran trago de su bebida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada.

-Ah…ya sé. Tú y esa "cosa cursi" del amor. Siempre actúas así cuando alguien se pone sentimental.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

-Como tú digas.-Sonrió triunfante.

-Oye Eli, cuando tu y yo estábamos…estábamos…

-¿Juntos?

-Sí.

-Sé más específico Gil. Hemos estado juntos desde el jardín de niños.

-Bueno…-Tragó saliva.-cuando tu y yo estábamos más grandes…cuando tú me…cuando tú me…

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué?

-Cuándo te abrazaba en público me hacías a un lado. Siempre lo hacías.-Afirmó con franqueza.

Gilbert pudo notar la triste mirada de Elizabeth al decir esas palabras. No podía contradecirle lo que era verdad.

Los chicos geniales no muestran debilidad ni gustan de las cursilerías. En su mente, dejarse abrazar por ella significaba admitir públicamente, que alguien tenía poder sobre su corazón. Él siempre se vio así mismo como un ser libre y rebelde, un chico que se sentía muy bien sólo pero que otros precisaban de su compañía.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido su comportamiento con Eli en el pasado. Demasiado preocupado de su asombrosa imagen para atender a la persona que ha amado secretamente por años. Pero él podía enmendarlo, él podía compensar el tiempo perdido, él podía convencer a Elizabeth que estaba enteramente disponible para ella y tenerlo en sus manos para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

-Pues…he cambiado.-Dijo con su típica actitud _awesome_.-Ya no soy el mismo chico que era antes.

-¿En serio?

-Así es.

-¿Alguna relación de más de dos semanas que no me has contado?-Preguntó con picardía.

-Esto no se trata de longevidad querida Eli. Se trata…de estar cómodo… con esa "cosa cursi" del amor…Y yo lo estoy.

Elizabeth le sonrió inocentemente antes de tomar el último trago de su cerveza.

Más tarde esa noche, Elizabeth insistió que debían salir a divertirse los tres solos y apartarse de sus familias por unas horas. No había nada planeado, sólo caminar por allí y entrar al primer local que les pareciera interesante.

La chica fue la primera en entrar al lugar elegido. Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y brillantes al ver el interior del local que Gilbert había elegido "al azar".

-¡Un bar de karaoke! Hace tanto que no entraba en uno.-Dijo emocionada.

-No me importa si quieres mantenerte sobria hoy. Tienes que cantar esa canción polaca.-Soltó Gilbert con burla.

No pudo evitarlo, tenía que ver la cara de espanto del podrido señorito. A los segundos de haber entrado y percatarse del lugar en que estaba, su blanca piel había bajado unos tres tonos más color. Sus ojos estaban como platos observando cada milímetro del bar, y hasta pudo jurar que el extraño rulo de su cabello se había enderezado por completo.

No había duda. El aristócrata estaba hecho una bola de nervios.

Gilbert hizo gala de sus dotes para el engaño y la manipulación que usaba en los negocios, y puso su mejor cara de niño inocente cuando se sentaron en una mesa cercana al karaoke.

-Te juro que no sabía que era un bar de karaoke.-Dijo sonriente.

-No…no hay problema.

-Estoy tan feliz. Una noche de diversión con mis dos grandes chicos, debo haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecerme esto ja ja ja.-La ingenuidad de Eli la hacían la más feliz en esa mesa.

A los pocos segunos, un simpático mesero se les acercó. No parecía nativo del lugar, tenía una media melena rubia y lacia agarrada en una cola baja, y destacaba entre los demás meseros por ser el único con un uniforme rosa a pesar de ser hombre.

-Buenas noches señores. Mi nombre es Feliks y seré el encargado de sus tragos esta noche ¿Qué desean tomar?

-¡Una Margarita mezclada sin hielo!.-Dijeron Elizabeth y Gilbert al unísono. Se miraron mutuamente; no pudieron contener la risa al recordar lo mucho que tenían los dos en común.

-¿Y usted señor?

-Un Gost por favor.

-Oye Eli.

-¿Qué?

-Margarita más una vespa es igual a…

-Ohhh…Florencia ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Fue un desastre.

-¿También han ido a Florencia? .-Soltó Roderich intentando entrar en la conversación de los otros dos.

-Fue tan divertido. Ese pobre hombre de la posada debe seguir confundido hasta ahora.

-Y ninguno sabía nada de italiano.

-¿Qué lugares visitaron en Florencia?.-Roderich seguía insistiendo.

-"Io non parlo italiano".

-"Dove è il mio scooter?"

-Y tuve que guardar mi pasaporte en mi ropa interior ja ja ja.

-No tenías que recordarme eso ja ja ja.

-Dije ¡¿Qué vieron en Florencia? .- Alzó la voz algo incómodo viéndose fuera de lugar. Elizabeth se percató de ello.

-Eh…pues. Nunca habíamos ido a Italia y vimos los lugares típicos de todo turista novato je je. Nos perdimos desde que nos bajamos del avión, fue horrible, pero cuando lo recuerdo, me doy cuenta de que fue divertido a pesar de todo.

-Ya veo.-Contestó Roderich con una media sonrisa.

-Pues deberían ir los dos.-Soltó Gilbert.-Se merecen una luna de miel bonita.

-Bueno Gil…

-Entiendo que tendrás que ir a Londres pero podrían ir después a Florencia…¡Oh! Pero para ese momento empezará la temporada de conciertos de navidad ¿Cuándo tendrás tus conciertos Roderich?

-No tendré conciertos.

-Co…¿Cómo? ¿No es ese tu trabajo?

-Este año le hice suplencia a muchos directores de orquesta que estaban de reposo, y he viajado demasiado. He extendido presentaciones con los niños cantores de Viena, y debido a la crisis económica los conciertos de fin de año se han reducido notablemente.

-Y eso significa que…

-Que he trabajado de más este año y aprovecharé el recorte en el cronograma de conciertos para estar con Elizabeth.

-¿En serio? Es …estupendo.

-Tuvimos suerte que las cosas se dieran así. En estos momentos lo que más nos importa es estar juntos-Dijo Elizabeth.

Gilbert esperaba que su falsa expresión de alegría fuera creíble. Se negaba a pensar que el destino le estuviera sonriendo más al señorito que a él.

-¡Buenas noches señores!¡ Soy Kiku Honda y seré su maestro de ceremonias en esta noche de karaoke temático! A partir de ahora sólo habrán clásicas canciones de amor, así que pónganse cursis muchachos porque… ¡CANTAREMOS HASTA EL AMANECER!

El grito emocionado del público y el regreso de la palidez fantasmal en el rostro de Roderich, hizo que al albino se le iluminara el rostro. Disimuladamente le hizo una señal al asiático que estaba sobre el montículo. El japonés entendió la petición.

-Oiga señor ¿Qué tal usted? Quisiera oírlo cantar.

Justo lo que temía. Roderich sentía que todo le daba vueltas y su ser interno empezó a temblar.

-No...yo no. En serio.-Dijo nervioso.

-No sea tímido señor, no se precisa cantar bien para divertirse en el karaoke.

-Vamos Roderich.-Le animó Elizabeth.

-Eli no creo que…

En cuestión de segundos, la chica se había levantado de su puesto y le había arrebatado el micrófono al japonés

-Señoras y señores. Mi guapo futuro esposo los va a deslumbrar con su…

-¡No Eli! ¡No!.-Rogó el chico.

-Vamos cariño, será divertido.

-Elizabeth, no te comportes como una niña mala. Roderich odia los karaokes, los odia.

Gilbert le arrancó el aparato de sus manos y le señaló a la chica que se sentara.- Pórtate bien.-Dijo con un falso tono autoritario, a lo que ella le respondió con un puchero.

El señorito suspiró aliviado, pero su tranquilidad acabó abruptamente cuando el albino llevó el micrófono a sus labios.

-Damas y caballeros, por favor un aplauso para la deslumbrante habilidad vocal del señor… ¡Roderich Eldestein!

-Maldición…-Susurró el chico en voz baja.

Gilbert estaba en su gloria, ya era hora de que el señorito tuviera su cuota de sufrimiento. Era lo mínimo por todo lo que le había hecho pasar desde que lo conoció. Exponer sus debilidades frente a Elizabeth era una buena idea ¿Qué chica se casaría con un músico que le teme a cantar en un karaoke? Eso es ser poco hombre y además aburrido. Eli tenía que ver ese lado ridículo del aristócrata, y darse cuenta de lo poco genial que era.

Roderich no tenía escapatoria, la gente del local pedía agritos su sangre en el escenario. Esto no se parecía en lo absoluto a un concierto, no había piano, no había músicos, no había atril, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir protegido ante la gente.

Al menos eso creía.

-Tranquilo.-Le dijo dulcemente la chica.-Yo estoy aquí.-Le tomó de la mano y se la estrechó.-Haces cosas más complicadas que esto todos los días.

El señorito sólo le miró, luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse totalmente serio. Tomó el micrófono en manos de Gilbert y se paró de su asiento, tragó saliva, respiró profundamente, y se encomendó a todos los santos que recordaba en ese instante. Ajustó sus lentes para ver mejor las letras que aparecerían en la pantalla del gran monitor, y se lanzó al vacío.

_Just don't know what to do with myself_

_I don't know what to do with myself_

_Planning everything for two_

_Doing everything with you_

_And now that we're through_

_I just don't know what to do_

Tenía la mirada repartida entre su novia y las letras de la canción. La mano de Roderich que no sostenía el micrófono, temblaba con furia, de igual manera lo hacía su voz en cada nota que entonaba.

Gil cruzaba los dedos. En cualquier momento, el señorito no resistiría el peso de las miradas sobre él, y saldría corriendo espantado del local para sorpresa de Elizabeth.

_I just don't know what to do with myself_

_I don't know what to do with myself_

_Movies only make me sad_

_Parties make me feel as bad_

_Cause I'm not with you_

_I just don't know what to do_

Cantar en inglés no era su fuerte y como músico, sabía que había desentonado en la última estrofa. Le constaba que, de estar solo en el lugar, otro gallo cantaría. En el otro extremo del bar, se escuchó un grito de "¡Apestas!" Pero sus nervios eran tan grandes, que el hombre de lentes no se percató de ello.

_Like a summer rose_

_Needs the sun and rain_

_I need your sweet love_

_To beat love away_

Por otro lado, Gilbert no paraba de sonreír como si fuera el mejor espectáculo que hubiese visto en la vida. Realmente estaba disfrutando aquello, y lo disfrutaría más si el pánico terminara por apoderarse por completo del músico o mejor aún, que Elizabeth explotara en un mar de sonoras carcajadas.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió. La muchacha estaba en un embeleso total, con los ojos completamente clavados en el nervioso Roderich. Al ver esto Gilbert, supo que su plan no estaba dando los resultados esperados.

_-¿Pero qué le pasa a Eli? ¿No ve que tiembla como un gatito asustado?_ _Ni siquiera está cantando bien_-Pensó impactado ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

Al sentirse apoyado por su futura esposa, el temblor en su garganta iba cediendo. Luego de unos segundos, la paz y la tranquilidad llegaron a él. En su mente, formó un escenario donde sólo existían ellos dos en aquel lugar lleno de luces de neón. Se dejó perder en la mirada brillante e ilusionada de Elizabeth, y con eso, su verdadera voz pudo finalmente surgir.

_Well I don't know what to do with myself_

_Just don't know what to do with myself_

_Planning everything for two_

_Doing everything with you_

_And now that we're through_

_I just don't know what to do_

Para mala suerte de Gilbert, la sonrisa de la chica se agrandó, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Roderich cantando de verdad. El público, impactado por el súbito cambio, empezó a aplaudir y gritar frenéticamente. Hasta le llevaban el ritmo con las palmas.

_like a summer rose_

_needs the sun and rain_

_I need your sweet love_

_to beat love away_

No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, podía sentir a su pequeño yo interno gritándole al oído: "¿Acaso eres estúpido? El tipo es un músico profesional ¡Es obvio que podía cantar! ¡Alguien tan genial como tú debe tener mejores planes! Eres un idiota. Gilbert, eres idiota"

_I just don't know what to do with myself…_

Lejos de exponer al novio, sólo consiguió que la novia le dedicara su total atención y admiración. Su ser interno hervía de rabia, pero no podía perder la calma, eso sería fatal.

_I just don't know what to do with myself…_

-Podrido señorito.- Susurró .

_I just don't know what to do with myself…_

Pero qué diablos. El público estaba fascinado con él.

_I just don't know what to do with myself…_

Y ella también lo estaba.

Tenía que reconocerlo, en verdad tenía una hermosa voz. Hasta fue tierno cómo se expuso por darle un gusto a Eli.

_I don't know what to do with myself._

El local explotó en aplausos, y el chico en el karaoke miraba al piso con el rostro hecho un tomate. Y Elizabeth, sin poder contener su felicidad, se abalanzó hacia su prometido envolviéndolo en un poderoso abrazo.

-¡Eso fue hermoso Roderich! ¡Hermoso!

-¿Pero qué dices? Fue horrible. Lo sé.

-Hablo en serio, fue espectacular.

-Je je…No deberías ser tan condescendiente conmigo. Me malacostumbrarás.-Dijo ablandando finalmente su mirada.

-Tonto.-Elizabeth estaba realmente derretida y conmovida por la actitud de niño penoso de Roderich; sumando el hecho de haberse enfrentado a uno de sus grandes temores, sólo por hacerla feliz esa noche. Sin más, se acercó violentamente a su rostro y le dio un salvaje beso que fue correspondido al segundo por el joven.

El albino giró su rosto hacia otro lado, había tenido suficiente espectáculo por esa noche. Pero su lado masoquista le obligó a ver el cursi momento por el rabillo del ojo. En verdad odiaba que el tiro le saliera por la culata.

-Ganaste este asalto señorito.

Continuará.

**Notas de la autora.**

**Traté de hacer un capítulo más largo para todos aquellos que pedían por uno. Siento hacer sufrir a Gilbert, pero son cosas que tienen que pasar. Cuando vean la película, lo entenderán mejor.**

**¿Qué les parecieron los colegas de Elizabeth?**

**El padre de Roderich lo nombré Joseph por ****José II de Habsburgo-Lorena**** (**_**Joseph Benedikt August Johann Anton Michael Adam Von Habsburg-Lothringen**_**) Fue un archiduque austríaco del siglo XVIII y luego Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.**

**La madre de Elizabeth se llama Isabel por Isabel de Wittelsbach**** (**_**Elisabeth Amalie Eugenie Herzogin in Bayern). **_**Mejor conocida como la Princesa Sissi. ****Fue una princesa bávara de la ****Casa de Wittelsbach****. Por matrimonio se convirtió en ****Emperatriz**** de ****Austria**** (****1854****-****1898****) y ****Reina Consorte de Hungría**** (****1867****-****1898****)**

**Abuelito Roma es aquí "Papá Roma" y padre de Elizabeth. Es el chef de la familia, vive de la cocina y a ello se le debe ese apodo. No supe darle un nombre humano a este hombre y creo que no debería tenerlo. No lo necesita.**

**Raivis es el pequeñín de la casa. Me pregunto con quién bailará en la boda….Si es que hay una.**

**Polonia hizo una gran actuación como "El mesero de rosa".**

**Y claro, si hay un karaoke, Kiku Honda estará allí para salvar el día.**

**La canción que cantó el pobre de Roderich se llama **___I Just Don't Know What to Do With My self.__ Originalmente la __cantó _**Dusty Springfield, pero les sugiero buscar en you tube la versión cantada por Elvis Costello. Cuando consigan el video, súbanle el volumen, cierren los ojos,e imaginen que es Roderich quien canta y se darán una idea.**

**No se desesperen, que todavía hay personajes que no han aparecido.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Que venga la Caballería

**Que venga la caballería.**

-Es una lástima que tengamos que separarnos, la noche estaba empezando muy bien.-Dijo Elizabeth mientras Roderich llamaba a un taxi.

-La verdad es que tampoco tengo muchas ganas de irme. Creo que llamaré para decirles que no iré.

-¿Faltar a la cena con tus abuelos? Eso es un tecnicismo del que no se puede escapar querido Roderich.- Gilbert le abrió la puerta del taxi apenas se detuvo.

-Supongo que es cierto.-Dijo resignado mientras entraba al vehículo con el albino.

-Bueno Eli, te haría de niñero esta noche, pero como padrino debo apoyar al novio en sus momentos de debilidad.

-Gilbert, mis abuelas serán complicadas pero no estoy en un momento de debilidad. Estaré bien-Soltó con gracia.

-¿De verdad? Pues en ese caso me quedaré con Eli.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Dijiste que estabas bien, en ese caso me quedaré aquí.

-Oh…bueno…supongo que no es necesario que me acompañes.

-Bien entonces.

Gilbert no esperó ni un segundo para salir del carro. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas con la chica y no estaba en condiciones de tomarse las cosas con calma.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió.

-Seguro amor.-Elizabeth se inclinó y le besó tiernamente en la boca.

_-Vamos, vete rápido No tengo toda la noche._-Pensó Gil intentando disimular sus deseos.

Una vez solos, se fueron a pasear por las calles iluminadas. Compraron unos pequeños strudels de queso y buscaron descanso en una plaza cercana.

-¿Te sorprendiste cuando te lo dije verdad?

-¿Sorprendido yo? Para nada…bueno, un poco. En realidad…mucho. Me caí del escritorio.

-Eso explica el ruido que escuché al otro lado del teléfono je je je ¿Y qué piensas de él? ¿Te agrada verdad?

-Sí…Está bien.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? En serio. Es…estupendo.

-¡Oh! Es estupendo. Ja ja.

-Je je. Pero seamos sinceros, el karaoke no es lo suyo.

-Para nada.

-Pero realmente me impresiona. Hacer todo ese sacrificio…

-¿Cantar en el karaoke?

-No sólo eso. Es decir, hacer a un lado sus compromisos laborales, acompañarte a Londres y donde sea que te toque ir con tu complicado trabajo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Admítelo Eli, tu oficio no es muy normal y es demasiado esclavizador.

-Mi trabajo nunca te había molestado.

-Ni me molesta ahora. Pero yo no soy Roderich.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, su padre financia a grupos de teatro muy importantes, conoce a los artistas del continente y cuáles compañías son las mejores.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que me sorprende mucho que el tema no haya salido a relucir.

-¿A relucir qué?

-Piénsalo. Trabajando en un hermoso y amplio taller, haciendo los trajes para las óperas más importantes de Viena, más prestigio, mejor sueldo. Una dirección permanente, más o menos cerca de papá y mamá…

-No. En lo absoluto.

-Oh vamos. Puede que te apoye ahora, pero en algún momento el va a desear que lo esperes en una hermosa casa, con la cena hecha y niños corriendo por ahí.

-Ni en un millón de años. Mi trabajo y el de Roderich son igual de demandantes, los dos viajamos y los dos estamos dentro del ámbito del arte. Sabemos cómo es este negocio tan cruel. Y él sabe que no soy una persona "domable", no seré la típica esposa así como él no será el típico esposo. No te dejes llevar por su apariencia.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

- Tú no lo conoces. Roderich nunca pensaría en algo así.

-_Eso está por verse_.-Pensó con malicia.- _Estoy seguro que el señorito no es tan perfecto, sólo espera hasta mañana._

Y así lo hizo. Sólo necesitaba sembrar la semilla de la fatalidad, lo demás, sería cuestión de tiempo. Y qué mejor oportunidad para ello que compartiendo un discreto desayuno con el señorito.

-Pero Gilbert, Elizabeth ama su trabajo.

-Si claro. Trabajo pesado, sin horario, sin descanso, sueldo malo, vuelos malos, hoteles malos, comida aún más mala. Sin hogar fijo, sin raíces, sola con máquina de coser y su maniquí ¿Cómo no amar su trabajo? Por qué habría de cambiar todo eso por…digamos, ser la diseñadora oficial de la compañía de ópera de Viena o trabajar para cualquiera de las producciones que auspicia tu familia.

-Eso fue lo mismo que mi padre y yo discutimos.

-No me sorprende.

-¿Crees que ella lo aceptaría?

-¿Bromeas? Visto para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, sería lo mejor que le haya pasado en su vida …exceptuándote a ti claro está.-Remató con una falsa sonrisa.-Hagamos que tu padre nos dé una mano con esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Digamos que el señor Joseph está apoyando a un grupo de nuevos talentos en la ópera, pero el director que trabaja para él necesita de alguien con la creatividad suficiente para hacer un gran espectáculo. Así que buscará a alguien con las habilidades correctas y que sea de su entera confianza. En ese momento, aprovecharás para convencerla: "Cariño, hazlo por papá. Serán sólo unos seis meses y significaría tanto para mí".

-No. De ninguna manera podría hacer eso. Se dará cuenta enseguida.

-Tranquilo amigo. Confía en mí. Pasado los seis meses ella estará feliz, establecida y llena de éxito.

Roderich no pudo evitar caer ante el encanto de tales palabras.

Ya había hecho su trabajo, ahora le tocaba al futuro esposo ejecutar su maravilloso plan. Llamó a su hermosa novia para sugerirle cenar los tres juntos, ella aceptó encantada. Gilbert se presentó al compromiso con su mejor ropa, el traje que siempre usaba cuando quería impresionar a un futuro cliente. Sonreía lleno de satisfacción al escuchar los suspiros de las mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor, eso siempre ayudaba a su ya inflado ego.

-_Si estas bellezas suspiran, Elizabeth también lo hará.-_Pensó.-_La conozco mejor que nadie, sé que detesta que la controlen y que le impongan prioridades femeninas. Apenas huela que el señorito quiere convertirla en una tranquila y sumisa esposa, lo mandará al diablo… y caerá directo en mis brazos. Esto no puede fallar._

Llegó al restaurant con su sonrisa triunfadora, su aspecto y actitud no pasaron desapercibidos para Elizabeth.

-Dios Gil ¡Qué guapo estás! ¿Tendrás una cita después de la cena?

-Nunca se sabe querida Eli.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos podernos ordenar al mesero.

-Elizabeth…yo, quería decirte algo antes.

-¿Qué ocurre Roderich?

A Gilbert se le detuvo el corazón-_La hora de la verdad._

-Verás…mi padre necesita un favor.

-Un favor…-Dijo levantando una ceja incrédula.

-Se está planeando un nuevo montaje de "Carmen" con cantantes nóveles, y necesitan de alguien que dirija la parte artística, alguien que le dé un aspecto nuevo y fresco a la obra.

-Ya veo.

-Aquí en Viena.

-Genial.

-Serían… unos seis meses más o menos.- Roderich tragó saliva, ya podía ver cómo surgía el enfado en la mirada de su novia.

-Dime Gilbert ¿Tú sabías esto?

-Sólo escúchalo Eli. Creo que es una gran oportunidad.-Se apretaba los labios, no quería que su expresión de triunfo le echara a perder la mejor parte del espectáculo.

-Bien. Ahora debo hacerme la tonta y suponer que el señor Joseph ha planeado todo esto ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo Roderich?

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre he sido honesto contigo. Pero pensé que algo como esto sería muy bueno para ti.

-No necesito que tomen decisiones por mí. Nosotros ya teníamos un plan juntos ¿Ya los has olvidado? Siento estropear tus planes y me alegra saber esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dime qué debo hacer con mi vida. Tengo un empleo mal pagado y poco importante para la mayoría de las personas, pero que por desgracia amo. Además, todos mis contratos los he conseguido con mis propios méritos porque tengo talento, no quiero depender de tu padre para ser exitosa en algo en que soy buena.

-Vamos Eli, no seas tan dura. Escucha a tu novio.-_Esto se está poniendo mejor y mejor.-_Pensó.

-¿En serio? Entonces contéstame Gilbert, ¿Por qué nunca te has vendido por un buen empleo burgués? Porque me consta que te los han ofrecido.

-Bueno yo…

-Te diré por qué. Porque no va contigo. Y adivina qué Roderich, tampoco va conmigo.

Roderich estaba visiblemente alterado, realmente detestaba todo lo que estaba pasando y que su futura esposa se molestara con el por algo así. No esperaba que su mayor muestra de enfado fuera por cosas de su trabajo, otras mujeres pelean por celos, por las amigas, por la familia, por cualquier cosa. Realmente la mujer a la que había elegido como novia no se parecía a ninguna que había conocido en su vida.

-Pues…si eso es lo que piensas, está bien. –Dijo con voz baja pero firme, intentando calmarla.

-Pues sí. Eso es lo que pienso. Vamos. Sé que quieres decirlo. Acepta que mi empleo no es la gran cosa para ti, no es lo suficiente para ti ¡Yo no soy lo suficiente para ti!

_-Genial, genial. Sigue así Eli.-_Gilbert ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas y enfrentamientos verbales con la chica. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella diera por cerrado el asunto y diera por perdido al señorito.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?-Exclamó perdiendo un poco la compostura.- ¡Yo jamás he pensado eso Elizabeth!

-Genial Roderich. Me lanzas esta bomba a dos días de nuestra boda y se supone que deba obedecer como una mujer sumisa.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

-Dicen que lo mejor es lo que pasa. Lamento que te quieras casar con una mujer tan poco femenina, nada hogareña y cabeza dura como yo.

-Elizabeth….

Gilbert abrió más sus ojos. Sólo faltaban las palabras mágicas de la chica y todo habría terminado para Roderich.

-Me voy de aquí.

Listo. Fin del juego.

-¡Elizabeth no!

Roderich sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaría si ella abandonaba el restaurante. A penas se levantó de su silla, la tomó de la muñeca y le dedicó una mirada desesperada a Gilbert.

-No puedo hacerle esto. Yo le di mi palabra.

_-¿Qué demonios?_

Elizabeth quedó impactada ante la espontánea reacción de Roderich. Este se paró de su puesto y la tomó con firmeza por los hombros.

-Elizabeth…tienes toda la razón, yo estaba equivocado. Ya habíamos acordado las cosas y como hombre y esposo no puedo echarme atrás.

Gilbert tenía cara de haber visto un espanto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El señorito estaba sumido ante la chica, mostrándole su masculina sensibilidad como último recurso para retenerla ¿Qué clase de hombre era este tipo? Si Elizabeth era rara, este sujeto lo era aún más.

Era imposible que su plan estuviese nuevamente en su contra, él había ganado, ella había dicho las últimas palabras ¿No es así?

-Tú nunca me has pedido cambiar, y no soy quién para pedirte tal cosa. Tu pasión por tu trabajo fue lo que me atrajo a ti en primer lugar, porque pensé que había conocido a alguien que amaba tanto lo que hace como yo.

-Roderich…

-Olvida todo lo que dije, haz de cuenta que esto nunca pasó. Realmente quiero casarme contigo.

Ya está. Esa última frase había sentenciado su nueva derrota. Segundos después, Gilbert pudo presenciar por primera vez cómo la fiera leona de su amiga, se convertía en una pequeña, tierna e inofensiva gatita completamente derretida ante las sinceras palabras de su prometido.

-Roderich…amor…perdóname.-Le abrazó con furia.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó.

-Siento tanto haberte gritado, soy una insensible…

-Si fueras una insensible, no estarías llorando.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Esto no ha pasado, seca esas lágrimas.-Le besó tiernamente la frente y le secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Gilbert respiró profundo. Había fracasado por segunda vez consecutiva ¿Qué tenía ese hombre de lentes que lo hacía inmune a su genialidad? ¿Qué hombre es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que una mujer como Elizabeth no congeniaba con su aburrida y pulcra perfección? Ni hablar, no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua, apretar con fuerza los puños debajo de la mesa y excusarse por ir al baño.

Se lavó la cara con desesperación, necesitaba calmarse rápido y que el agua fría le bajara la rojez del rostro. Se miró al espejo por unos segundos y llegó a una irremediable conclusión. Este trabajo era demasiado grande para un solo hombre, incluso para uno tan genial como él.

-Es hora de llamar a los refuerzos.

Más tarde esa noche, en un lujoso apartamento a kilómetros de Austria, había una fiesta privada.

El lugar estaba decorado con gusto exquisito, lleno de finos objetos, muebles mullidos forrados en cuero, música romántica de fondo y luz tenue. En la habitación principal estaba todo el movimiento del lugar, desde la sala podían escucharse risas masculinas, suspiros femeninos y copas de vino que brindaban a cada minuto. Se trataba de la banda sonora de toda una bacanal.

Pronto el dueño de aquel lugar de perversión, se arrepentiría de colocar un teléfono con contestadora justo en la entrada de la habitación.

_-¡Francis! ¡Francis! ¡¿Estás ahí? ¡FRANCIS! ¡Contesta demonios! ¡Necesito que Antonio y tú me ayuden! ES URGENTE._

-Ahh…Francis…amor ¿Quién es el loco que grita en el teléfono?-Preguntó una pelirroja que se escurría bajo las sábanas.

_-¡Tienen que venir a Austria inmediatamente, no me importa si vienen en avión, bicicleta o a nado sincronizado! ¡Ese pianista afeminado me ha engañado y ha terminado con el rabo entre las piernas! ¡Alguien así es fatal para ella!_

-Sólo un amigo en crisis hormonal querida…No te detengas por eso…

_-¡Ese bastardo señorito me está volviendo loco y se me están agotando las ideas geniales y macabras! ¡Elizabeth y yo somos la mezcla perfecta, nos merecemos mutuamente, somos como la cerveza y el wurst al "Ortobet Fest"!_

-No para de gritar…ahhh...-Soltó una chica de piel oscura al otro lado de la cama.

_-¡Sólo me quedan dos días para cancelar una maldita boda y estoy llegando al límite! _

-Antonio…apaga ese escandaloso aparato…me quita ahh…inspiración.-Se quejó una rubia también bajo las sábanas.

_-¡Se me está agotando el tiempo! ¡Si no los separo para mañana, colgaré a ese cuatro ojos de los testículos!_

-Ignóralo preciosa. Imagina que estamos teniendo público.

-Ohh…pues si lo pones así…no está mal.-Dijo una trigueña que también jugueteaba bajo el cubrecama.

_-TIENEN QUE PENSAR EN ALGO RÁPIDAMENTE O LOS VOLVERÉ MIERDA A LOS DOS CUANDO REGRESE A CASA ¿ME OYEN?_

Y con un fuerte golpe por parte de Gilbert, se dio por terminado el fatal mensaje.

-Disfrútennos toda la noche chicas. Mañana Antonio y yo tendremos que tomar un vuelo.-Dijo Francis mientras se dejaba morder las tetillas por la mujer morena.

Continuará.

**Notas de la autora:**

**El pueblo pidió trío asombroso, el pueblo tendrá trío asombroso. Ahora con sus poderes reunidos, el desastre será de proporciones épicas.**


	7. Una pequeña oración para ti

Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Una pequeña oración para ti**

¡Qué nochecita! ¿Cuántas horas de sueño tuvo? ¿Tres? ¿Dos? Quién sabe, en todo caso ya no importaba. A pesar de sus geniales intentos, los tórtolos seguían juntos y más pegados que nunca. Luego de pagar su rabia con la contestadora de su amigo Francis, se encerró en su habitación de hotel y se dispuso a beber el montón de cerveza que había comprado y dejado enfriar en el mini bar.

Por una noche, sucumbió ante sus emociones al ver que la dueña de su afecto no estaba a su lado como lo había deseado. Se sintió triste y sumamente patético, menos mal que nadie presenció su crisis, eso sería una terrible macha en su asombrosa persona. Casi al llegar al alba consiguió la tranquilidad del sueño, y hubiese dormido hasta el medio día de no ser porque alguien golpeaba insistente a la puerta.

Se levantó somnoliento y ojeroso con sólo sus bóxers y camiseta puestos.

-¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y se encontró con un par de rostros que tenía muchas ganas de ver.

-¡DAAAAAAA!-Gritaron dos hombres al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡DAAAAAAA!-Gritó después Gilbert.-¡Muchachos!-No pudo evitar lanzárseles encima como si fuese una colegiala.

-¡Buenos días cabeza de cepillo! Dijo Francis con gracia.

Al no entender el saludo de su amigo, se miró en el espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta, su mala noche le había dejado el cabello con una horrible marca de almohada. Más que un cepillo, parecía una blanca brocha de afeitar.

-¡Oh mierda!-Se pasaba las manos por el pelo de forma frenética mientras escuchaba la poco fina risotada de Antonio.

-No te estreses tanto tío. Que todavía es de mañana ja ja ja.

-Qué habitación tan horrenda. De seguro la decoró un inglés. –Se quejó el rubio.

-Pero el mini bar mola bastante je je. Se nota que ya te lo has bajado todo Gil.

-¿Han venido volando hasta aquí?

-Sí.-Dijeron a la vez.

-Pero ustedes odian los aeropuertos.

-Viajar hasta Austria a nado sincronizado no era una idea muy tentadora.

Gilbert se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Francis. Seguramente se aprendieron de memoria su rabioso monólogo telefónico para echárselo en cara.

-Y regresaremos a casa esta noche. Dejamos a nuestras bellezas solas y sin diversión, y no nos perdonarían estar lejos por tanto tiempo.-Dijo Antonio recordando la ardiente noche anterior con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

-Ve a darte un baño, que yo te arreglaré ese desastre de cabello que tienes.

-Tan lindos los dos.-Dijo Gilbert con ironía.-¿Por qué no son así conmigo todos los días?

-Porque no todos los días nos dejas llamadas desesperadas mientras nos divertimos querido Gil. Anda, date una ducha que no tenemos tiempo.-El rubio remató la oración dándole una nalgada al albino.

-¡Auch! ¡Francis!

-Menos mal que elegiste habitación con cocina, así Antonio podrá prepararnos su famoso desayuno continental.

Su ánimo se había elevado de golpe, en verdad sus amigos se habían ganado el cielo por hacer un viaje tan largo sólo por él. Intentaba relajarse mientras se duchaba. El olor del pan francés con aceite de oliva en manos de Antonio, le hizo olvidar por unos minutos su desesperación.

Una vez repuesto, se puso unos pantalones negros, sus medias azules, y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la cama para que Francis pudiera peinarle el blanco pelo. A penas el rubio iniciara con su labor, Gilbert dio rienda suelta a sus frustraciones. Que si era delicado, que su familia era insoportablemente generosa y gentil, que su educación rallaba en lo ridículo y etc., etc., etc.

- Cuando les digo que es jodidamente perfecto es que no hay nada jodido en su perfección. Es encantador, inteligente, astuto y sensible…y eso es jodidamente insoportable.

-Te agrada.

-…Lo adoraría si no tuviese que odiarlo.

Gilbert se miró al espejo una vez con los cabellos en su sitio. Francis había hecho un buen trabajo con su genial cuero cabelludo. Buscó una camisa informal en el closet ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

-Esto se trata de toda mi felicidad. Debo convertirme en un cerdo despiadado.

-Gilbert.

-Ella ha estado enamorada de mí todos estos años, me lo ha hecho saber muchas veces ¡Puedo hacerla más feliz que él! Sé que le romperé el corazón a corto plazo pero en el futuro me lo agradecerá. Ese señorito será un desgraciado el resto de su vida si se queda al lado de esa tosca y retorcida mujer.

Se sentó rabioso en una esquina de la gran cama. Tomó una botella de cerveza a medio terminar que reposaba en la mesita de noche y la bebió de golpe.

Antonio le dirigió una significativa mirada a Francis desde la cocina. En verdad el albino estaba en el peor de sus momentos. El rubio lanzó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su amigo con una expresión demasiado seria para ser él.

-Gil ¿De veras la quieres? O sólo se trata de ganar.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, procesando la pregunta.

-Al principio, sólo quería asegurar lo que daba por hecho todo este tiempo. El que ella me pertenecía. Pero ahora…cuando estoy con ella…-Se lanzó a la cama y abrazó fuertemente la almohada. –Dios…¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando pude haberla tenido?...Esto es una mierda.

-Son increíbles las conclusiones que se sacan gracias a los celos psicóticos ja ja ja.

Gilbert y Francis no pudieron evitar reír con el comentario de Antonio.

-Ja ja ja…En serio muchachos, si Eli sintiera lo que yo siento…pues…sabría cómo me siento. –Suspiró.-Es horrible.

-Te entendemos querido Gil, por eso estamos aquí.

-Díganme que tienen un plan para desaparecer al cuatro ojos.

-De hecho, Antonio y yo lo discutimos en el avión y sólo llegamos a una única salida a tu problema.

-Lo que sea que digan lo haré. Se me está acabando el tiempo.

Francis se acostó al lado de Gilbert mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos.

-Dile que la amas.

-No.

-Gilbert.

-Están locos. No puedo creer que no se les ocurriera algo realmente bueno.

Hizo un ademán de intentar levantarse de la cama y huir de la situación, pero Francis lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó de nuevo a su sitio. No podía seguir escapando de su realidad si de verdad quería llevarse a la chica. De los tres, el rubio era el más conocedor en asuntos amorosos, si alguien debía aconsejarlo en su desdicha, ese era él.

-Sólo dile que la has querido durante estos últimos diez años, pero que tenías miedo…

-Francis…

-Dile, que tenías miedo a esa necesidad…

-¿Necesidad de qué?

-De pertenecer a alguien. Todos lo tenemos. Siento decírtelo. Dile…que este es el momento más cruel y más idiota para hacerle esto pero esa es la verdad. Tiene que escoger.

Gilbert cubrió sus ojos con las manos y respiró profundamente para soportar las francas palabras de su amigo.

-¿Debo decirle toda la verdad?

-Bueno…tal vez no "toda" la verdad, pero sí lo más importante.

-Hombre, no pongas esa cara del fin del mundo. Una vez que comas mi delicioso desayuno, la idea de declararte a tu princesa no te espantará tanto je je.

Gilbert no aguantó la risa al ver lo que Antonio llevaba puesto cuando le servía el desayuno en la cama.

-¿Qué carajo es eso?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te refieres a mi delantal rosa con volados? ¿No es lindo? Las chicas dicen que me veo muy mono con él, por eso ahora me lo pongo cuando concino.

-Concuerdo con ellas.-Dijo Francis.-Podría verte así todo el día. Luces afeminadamente masculino ja ja ja.

-Ahora les traeré los zumos. Ya regreso.

Gilbert no despegaba la vista del castaño. Con ese cursi mandil y viéndolo servir la comida, una ridícula pero divertida visión le vino a la mente. Seguramente sería una de las mayores estupideces que cruzara alguna vez por su cabeza, pero en su actual estado, cualquier cosa le valía a madres.

-Chicos…creo saber qué hacer ahora.

Los dos hombres le miraron con duda.

-¿Nos harás caso y te confesarás? -Preguntó Antonio.

-Algo así...-Dijo con una de sus sonrisas, de esas que surgían cuando tenía pensamientos para mayores de dieciocho años.

Horas más tarde, buscó a Elizabeth en el salón de belleza. La chica se hacía la manicura francesa para estar lo más impecable y bella para mañana.

-Finalmente te encuentro Eli.

-¡Gil! Justo estaba pensando en ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien para drenar mi estrés pre-matrimonial. Y también quería pedirte un favor.

-No me digas que también debo ser madrina. Ser padrino ya es mucha presión.

-Ja ja ja, no seas tonto. Saca la cajita de terciopelo que está en mi bolso.

A penas tomó el objeto en sus manos, supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

-¿Los anillos? ¿Por qué me lo das a mí?

-No puedo dejárselos a Raivis, los perdería. Además, eres el padrino.

-Bien nena. Los cuidaré con mi vida. Pero ahora quisiera hablarte de algunas cosas.

Escondidos detrás de uno de los grandes espejos del local, se encontraban un francés con bigote y un español travestido.

Sí. Travestido. Con un hermoso y largo vestido rojo con una chaqueta tipo torera en color negro.

-Joder...-Susurró Antonio.

-Tranquilo amigo mío. Sé que este ritual de buena suerte que nos pidió hacer Gilbert es algo excéntrico, pero recuerda que su estado emocional está frágil. Además, te ves muy bien.-Lo animó mientras le tocaba el trasero con descaro, pero el enfado del español era tal, que no se percató de aquél gesto.

-Es muy fácil decirlo. Tú no tienes puesto un sujetador relleno de tomates. Y si estás tan preocupado por él ¿Por qué no eres tú el del vestido?

-Porque mi bella complexión física está cubierta de hermosos vellos dorados.-Dijo divertido mientras se desabotonaba un poco su camisa para exhibir su pelo en pecho.-A parte de que tú fuiste el elegido para el trabajo.

-¿Y por qué te pusiste ese bigote falso?

-No me pareció justo que tú fueras el único que jugara a los disfraces. Y el bigote me hace ver más maduro y sexy.

-Gilipollas.

-Je je. Pero hablando en serio, esto ya me huele a gato encerrado ¿Qué tanto tiempo puede tomar declararse a una mujer?

-A él le tomó diez años.

De repente los dos empezaron a reírse sin control. Hay que ver que sólo a ellos les pasaban estas cosas. Segundos después, Gilbert se apareció con la chica y se quedaron mudos de golpe. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Elizabeth abrazó repentinamente a Antonio.

-De verdad no tengo palabras.-Dijo emocionada.

-Q..qué te puedo decir…así es nuestro Gil.-Dijo Francis intentando seguir la corriente del peculiar momento.

Antonio le dedicó una mirada al albino pidiéndole una explicación.

-¡Felicidades Antonia!

El momento de silencio que siguió a continuación era digno de la cámara escondida. Si los oídos del español no le engañaban, podía jurar que le habían llamado con el femenino de su propio nombre.

Francis se llevó una mano al rostro. El albino los había engañado de una manera demasiado estúpida. El castaño, que llevaba una peluca de igual color recogida en una peineta roja, estaba totalmente a la deriva sin saber qué hacer. Fue entonces que Gilbert se acercara y le abrazara amorosamente por el hombro.

-Tuve que decírselo amorcito. Si estamos comprometidos, no deberíamos ocultarlo.

Francis no supo cómo no se le cayó el bigote de las terribles ganas que tenía de lanzarse al piso y morir de la risa. Pero tenía que aguantarse y seguir el juego.

-Mi nombre es Francis hermosa dama. Soy el hermano mayor de Antonia y futuro cuñado del loco de Gilbert.-Le tomó de la mano y se la besó con galantería.

-Je je. Encantada de conocerlo Señor Francis.

-Ellos estaban en España resolviendo asuntos familiares. Antonia viajó hasta Viena porque tenía muchas ganas de verme y…eh…cogerme. Sí je je.

Menos mal que Elizabeth no era de esas mujeres que se escandalizaban con los comentarios de índole sexual, fuesen como fuesen. La prueba estaba, en que la chica miraba a la nueva prometida con picardía y las mejillas coloradas.

La cara del español estaba peligrosamente pálida.

Los cuatro caminaron unas cuantas cuadras para buscar un taxi e ir al ensayo de la boda. Eli encabezaba la caminata y de cuando en cuando, volteaba para ver a la feliz pareja. Gilbert mostraba su sonrisa triunfadora mientras agarraba a su "prometida" de la cintura. Antonio intentaba no hacer muy obvio sus deseos de salir corriendo y Francis estaba detrás de ellos para no perder de vista ningún detalle.

-¿Cómo demonios me haces esto Gilbert?-Dijo dolido.-Te preparé mi desayuno continental.

-Descuida. Prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo. Toma, ponte este anillo.

-¿Esa baratija? ¿Por qué?

-¡Vamos! Una mujer comprometida tiene puesto un anillo de compromiso.

-Estás loco ¿Querer darle celos con una novia falsa? ¿A caso tienes cinco años? Si mis padres se enteran de esto, serás tú quien de las explicaciones.

-Por favor. Sólo por hoy se una mujer y encuéntrame irresistible.

El chico con vestido no le quedó otra que aceptar la derrota. Había sucumbido ante el tono de súplica y la expresión de desesperación contenida de su amigo. Francis avanzó hacia su lado y lo miró con complicidad, el aludido captó rápidamente el mensaje.

Si Gilbert les pedía mentir, iban a disfrutar haciéndolo.

Una vez dentro del taxi, los chicos aprovecharon para desquitarse. Francis se sentó en el puesto del copiloto para observar la escena por el espejo retrovisor. "Antonia" finalmente aceptó de buena gana su papel, y no se contuvo en gestos físicos para demostrar su "amor" hacia su prometido. Gilbert empezó a sudar frío al sentir las juguetonas manos del español brincando entre su torso y su ingle.

-Antonia…se más discreta.-Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué? Si no nos hemos visto en semanas "bubi".-Se expresó con el tono más femenino que pudo emular su garganta.

El albino respiró profundo. De todos los apodos cursis que pudo haberle inventado, tenía que ser "bubi".

Elizabeth los miraba con una mezcla entre intriga y emoción. Estaba realmente feliz por Gilbert pero sentía que algo no cuadraba, algo le incomodaba. No estaba acostumbrada a que su amigo le mostrara una novia. Nunca le había presentado formalmente a ninguna de las chicas con las que salió en el pasado, y si quiso mostrarle a Antonia, de seguro se trataba de una chica muy especial.

¿Cómo era esa mujer que pudo atrapar al escurridizo y lunático de Gilbert? La curiosidad había empezado a invadirla junto con un extraño sentimiento.

Habían llegado a la Basílica de Mariazell. Era el mejor lugar en Austria para realizar una boda memorable. El albino se dio cuenta tarde que su plan, tal vez, no era tan genial. Se sentía demasiado extraño entrar a ese santo lugar con un hombre travestido agarrado de su brazo derecho, y un francés pervertido agarrándolo del izquierdo.

-Qué lugar tan hermoso "bubi". Deberíamos casarnos aquí.

-¡Una emociónate carrera hacia el altar! ¡Sería tan divertido!

-¿Se quieren callar los dos? Podrían sospechar.

-Relájate querido, confía en tu novia y en tu cuñado.-Sonrió el rubio con malicia.

Cuando se toparon con los padres de la novia, la agonía para Gilbert apenas comenzaba.

-Mucho gusto señores. Soy Antonia, la prometida de Gilbert. Vine hasta Austria por una rapidita visita pre-matrimonial, ya me entienden je je.

Acto seguido, la falsa novia le dio una nalgada a su hombre sin ningún disimulo frente a los presentes. No podía saberse si el fuerte rubor en el rostro del albino se debía a la vergüenza, o a la rabia contenida por el comportamiento de su mujer.

-Y yo soy Francis. El futuro cuñado.

Sin más el otro también le nalgueó. Seguramente Dios le estaba castigando por traer a semejantes bestias a su recinto sagrado.

-Van a humillarme hasta que sangre ¿Verdad?

-Sólo si podemos.-Dijo Francis acomodándose mejor el bigote.

-Sólo háganme un favor y no se acerquen a…

-Encantado de conocerle señorita Antonia. Soy Roderich Edelstein.

Muy tarde. El señorito se les acercó a penas Eli le avisara de su llegada. Dulcemente tomó la mano de Antonia y se la besó con respeto y decoro. El chico tras el vestido, quedó impactado ante aquél acto tan anticuado y elegante; algo como eso sólo lo había visto en su difunto abuelo cuando galanteaba. Tal asociación le provocó una risita tímida.

-Tío. Tu competencia es encantadora.-Le susurró a Gilbert.

-No me estás ayudando mujer.

-Encantado. Soy el Hermano de Antonia.

-Mucho gusto.

-Roderich, hijo ¿Me presentas a los nuevos invitados?

-Papá, ella es Antonia, la prometida de Gilbert.

-Este guapo caballero de seguro debe ser el hermano mayor del novio.-Halagó al suegro de Elizabeth.

-Me hace sonrojar señorita.-El padre repitió el mismo ademán y le besó la mano.

-Y este es su hermano Francis.

El francés no tardó ni un segundo para acercarse a la madre de Roderich.

-Encantado bella mujer.

-Ji ji ji. Qué gente tan adorable nos has traído Gilbert querido.-La señora estaba más que complacida.

-Esto es realmente perfecto Gilbert ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Elizabeth?-Interrogó Roderich.

-Bueno yo…

- Yo quería gritar nuestro amor desde la azotea del hotel, pero Gil me dijo: "Bomboncito. No. Esta es la boda de Elizabeth y no hay que robarle el protagonismo"

-Oh Gil…-En los ojos de Elizabeth se revelaba lo conmovida que estaba. No pudo contener el deseo de abrazar a su mejor amigo.-Estoy tan feliz que creo que voy a llorar.

-Yo también.-Dijo el padrino de bodas con una rígida sonrisa devolviendo el abrazo. Realmente ese par idiotas se estaban buscando la golpiza de su vida. Sólo esperen a que la farsa termine.

La madre del novio estaba muy contenta con los nuevos presentes. Tomó la mano de Antonia y Francis y los jaló hacia sí.

-Insisto en que los dos vengan a cenar con nosotros después del ensayo.

Gilbert palideció ante las palabras de la señora María Theresa.

-Señora, no creo que ellos…

-¡Encantados!-Interrumpieron los dos.

-Pe…pero cariño ¿No tenían que viajar esta noche?

-Cancelado.-Sonrió satisfecho ignorando por completo la cara de dolor del chico.

-Jo jo. Esta noche tendrá muchos momentos Kodak-Remató Francis acariciando su corta barba con picardía.

-Bastardos…-Dijo entre labios intentando contener su creciente furia.

Habían elegido un restaurant chino muy elegante. Los había recibido el dueño del local, un hombre con la misma nacionalidad de dicho establecimiento, de largo cabello oscuro y aspecto femenino. Los otros asiáticos que trabajaban en el lugar, estaban tan felices como el propio dueño, las dos familias más los novios y el padrino con su novia y futuro cuñado, formaba la mesa más larga del lugar.

Todo transcurría con total normalidad. Milagrosamente, todo el mundo se había creído que Antonio era Antonia y que era su prometida. Bocado tras bocado, Elizabeth miraba a la extraña mujer de su amigo con profundo interés. Gilbert, que estaba al frente suyo, se percató de ello.

_-Si estás celosa, házmelo saber Eli_.-Deseó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Oye Gilbert. Estoy realmente feliz por ti.-Dijo Roderich de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que todas esas historias que me ha contado Elizabeth. Todas esas mujeres y ninguna indicada…

-Eso era así hasta que conoció a la pobrecita de mi hermana.

-Pues sí. Es bueno saber que después de tantas decepciones, finalmente encontraras a la mejor chica para ti.

-Cariño, está hablando de mí.-Susurró Antonia mientras pisaba a Gilbert por debajo de la mesa. No era prudente quedarse viendo a la otra novia mientras su novio le hablaba.

-Eh…sí. Por supuesto. Soy afortunado.-Sonreía nerviosamente a cada segundo. Era horrible que siendo Antonio el mayor engaño, fuese él el que se sintiera como el gran farsante. Sólo esperaba que toda esta locura valiera la pena y Elizabeth lo secuestrara al final de la noche, para decirle que no soportaba su prometida y que la única persona que podía ser su esposa era ella y sólo ella.

-Y dinos Antonia ¿Cómo se conocieron Gilbert y tú?

La repentina pregunta de la madre de Elizabeth dejó a Gilbert como piedra. No tuvo tiempo de inventarse una genial historia romántica. La mejor salida era cerrar el asunto antes que la humillación empeorara.

-Antonia es una de mis proveedoras de la empresa.

-Pero nos conocimos mucho antes de eso "mi churri". Verán, es una historia muy divertida y romántica.

-¡Oh sí querida hermana! Cuéntaselo todo.

-Mejor lo contamos los dos. Tú también estuviste ahí.

-Cómo olvidar aquello. Era como ver una escena romántica de Disney en vivo.

-Yo sí quiero saber.-Exclamó de repente Elizabeth con una seria mirada.-Tengo mucha curiosidad.

Gilbert estaba aterrado, no podía permitir que esos dos continuaran.

-Antonia, cariño. Esas cosas son privadas.

-Ahora no lo son.-Le sonrió con descaro. Ahora vendría la cereza que faltaba al helado de su venganza, por obligarlo a ponerse un sostén relleno de tomates y un ridículo vestido.

Y Francis estaba más que dispuesto a colaborar con tal desquite.

-Verán. Gil y yo nos conocimos en un manicomio.

Las caras de los presentes cambiaron radicalmente en segundos ante tal declaración. El aludido no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué no se abría la tierra y se lo tragaba entero? Miraba intensamente su plato mientras intentaba contar hasta diez para no explotar de ira.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Francis le añadía leña al fuego.

-Y si mal no recuerdo, había ido a visitar a uno de sus ex proveedores, al que había vuelto loco por unos faros exóticos para un Mercedes de un cliente. Y en ese momento Antonia y yo estábamos visitando a Dionne Warwick.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Conocen a Dionne Warwick?-Exclamó emocionada la señora María Theresa.

-Bueno sí. Él creía ser Dionne Warwick.

-¿Quién es Dionne Warwick?.-Preguntó Raivis.

Antonia agrandó los ojos en sorpresa.-¿No sabes quién es Dionne Warwick? ¡Sacrilegio muchacho!

-Es la tía de Whitney Houston. -Explicó "Papá Roma"

-Siempre amé la voz de esa mujer.-Dijo risueño Feliciano.

-Pues Francis y yo estábamos allí con Dionne, que en realidad se llamaba Manolo. Estábamos cantando, teniendo mucho jaleo. Y de repente, saliendo del cuarto de terapia de electroshock… Lo vi. Vestido con su suéter naranja, como una visión.

-¿Naranja? Gilbert, tu odias el naranja.-Elizabeth dejó notar su asombro.

-¡Oh! Créeme querida Eli. En ciertas ocasiones usa el naranja.-Soltó Antonia guiñándole un ojo.

-Antonia...- Gilbert le miró con su peor cara.

-Es cierto amorcito.

-Es cierto.-Aceptó resignado. Su mirada amenazadora no surtía efecto en su novia de mentira.

-Y yo le dije a Dionne: "¿Dionne quién es esta visión? Seguro debe ser un modelo de boxers de Calvin Klein. Sólo tienes que fijarte en esos perfectos músculos, fuertes brazos y en ese cabello plateado ¿Qué champú usará?..."

-Antonia por favor…

-Y en ese momento lo supe…

-No. No quieren saberlo amorcito.

-¿Por qué no les preguntamos? –Intervino Francis emocionado.-¿Quieren saberlo?

-¡Siiiii!-Demandaron los presentes en la mesa.

Gilbert tragó saliva. Se puso tenso como si estuviera a punto de chocar con un camión de papas.

-Supe que algún día terminaríamos así…como un cursi e irreal culebrón de televisión nacional. Y le dije: "Dionne…Me he enamorado ¿Podrá amarme este dios griego alemán? ¿El Señor es tan bueno conmigo? Y Dionne se giró hacia mí y me dijo…

Antonia prolongó su pausa para crear el suspenso.

-¿Qué dijo?-Preguntó Raivis muerto de curiosidad.

-_Dios. Haz que se detenga_.-Suplicó Gilbert para sus adentros.

Antonia y Francis se miraron con malicia. Francis aclaró su garganta, abrió lentamente sus labios y empezó a cantar.

_**The moment I wake up…**_

Los presentes empezaron a reír sin control. Realmente Antonia y su hermano eran dignos de una comedia romántica.

_**Before I put on my makeup.**_

Era oficial. En cualquier momento el padrino de bodas estaría al borde de un ataque histeria.

_**I say a little prayer for you. -**_Sorpresivamente, María Theresa había continuado la canción. Esto provocó un peculiar ambiente en la mesa.

Luego continuó Antonia.

_**While combing my hair, now**_

_**and wondering what dress to wear, now. **_

_**I say a little prayer for you .-**_Corearon Lovino y Feliciano contagiados también del momento.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, todos en la mesa empezaron a cantar con ganas.

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you…**_

_**Would only be heartbreak for me –**_Retumbó la grave voz de Papá Roma al final.

-¡Esperen un momento!-Inesperadamente, Roderich se levantó de su asiento.

A Gilbert le brillaban los ojos_.-¡Oh sí!_ _¡Haz un escándalo señorito! ¡Estoy salvado!.- _Pensó desesperado.

-Si vamos a cantar, hagámoslo apropiadamente.-Se giró a uno de los meseros.- ¿Me permite su teclado?

-¡Oh seguro señor!.-Respondió el asiático que llevaba un peculiar rulo en la cabeza.- Lo usamos siempre para la _Happy Hour_ de los fines de semana.

El señorito empezó a tocar y el alemán se quería morir. Incluso en un momento como este, el insufrible pianista le arruinaba sus momentos de felicidad.

Antonia tomó a Gilbert por el mentón, obligándolo a verle a los ojos mientras le cantaba con fingida ternura.

_**I run for the bus, dear  
While riding I think of us, dear **_

_**I say a little prayer for you –**_Le corearon todos.

_**At work, I just take time  
and all through my coffee break-time.-**_Le canto Francis pegado a su oído.

_**I say a little prayer for you .-**_Le corearon todos los clientes del establecimiento.

Hoy no era su día.

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only be heartbreak for me **_

La letra tenía su magia, porque todas las parejas presentes empezaron a ponerse cariñosas y se tomaban de las manos. Elizabeth había hecho a un lado su curiosidad hacia Antonia y estaba cantando como todo el mundo.

Antonio era realmente digno de un Oscar, lejos de hacer dudar sobre su género, todos estaban encantados con su personaje. Hasta parecía natural la manera en que tomaba a Gil del brazo mientras le dedicaba su canto.

_**My darling, believe me  
For me there is no one  
But you ... **_

El albino no podía hacer nada más que mirar a Eli con una expresión que se interpretaba como "Ella es así. Lo siento"

_**Please love too.**_

Eli hizo un ademán de despreocupación. Aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados con Antonia, no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo.

_**I'm in love with you.**_

Seguramente Gilbert odiaría a Dionne Warwick después de esto.

_**Answer my prayer  
Say you love me, too.**_

Era increíble como esa canción le proporcionaba un sentimiento totalmente opuesto al resto de los presentes. El nudo en su garganta era inmenso. Esa lírica sonaba a lo que su corazón gritaba con dolor.

_Por siempre estarás en mi corazón y voy a amarte._

_Nunca nos apartaremos._

_Juntos, así es como será._

_Vivir sin ti me rompería el corazón._

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only be heartbreak for me **_

El local estalló en aplausos y risas. Antonia y Francis se habían ganado a las dos familias ¡Y de qué forma!

Continuará.

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (25 páginas de Word). Estaba esperando por escribirlo, porque es mi escena favorita de toda la película.

Espero haber complacido a los fans del BFT y que Antonio y Francis no me quedaran muy fuera de sus personajes.

Aclaro que el dueño del restaurant chino, obviamente, es Yao. Y el mesero que le cede el teclado a Roderich, es Corea.

Si no saben quién es Dionne Warwick, les recomiendo que la busque en youtube y su canción_** I say a little prayer for you**_ que interpretaron Antonio y Francis

¿Antonio gustará ser mujer y se cambiará de sexo?

¿María Theresa cometerá adulterio con Francis?

¿Gilbert se le declarará a Eli antes de final de siglo?

¿Habrá boda?

Eso se sabrá en el siguiente episodio.


	8. La última oportunidad

**La última oportunidad**

Despertaron muy temprano en la mañana para tomar el primer vuelo. Después de lo de anoche, no era prudente que fuesen vistos por las familias de los novios.

Antonia había regresado a ser Antonio y estaba más que feliz por usar pantalones otra vez. Aunque admitió que se había divertido como nunca haciendo el papel de abnegada prometida.

Gilbert refunfuñaba en medio de de sus dos amigos mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de embarque. El francés sonreía de oreja a oreja, y el español tarareaba con descaro la insufrible canción.

-Espero que esta experiencia te haya servido de algo querido Gil.-Dijo Francis mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí tu punto. Ahora lárguense de aquí y los llamaré dentro de doscientos años cuando logre perdonarlos.

-¡Oh mi Gil! Lo siento tanto. Lo nuestro no funcionaría de todas formas.

-No funcionaría porque no era real.

-Somos de temperamentos diferentes. Lo comprendo.

Francis se reía sin pudor ante la graciosa escena. Antonio no lo dejaría en paz hasta abordar el avión.

-¡Basta Antonio! Ya dejó de ser gracioso.

-Oye. Sólo quiero sacarte una sonrisa.-Acortó más la distancia entre ambos y lo agarró firmemente por los hombros. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, le miró con genuina seriedad.

-No seas tan terco tío, dile que la quieres. Afróntalo.

Sin más que decir, tomó su maleta.-Yo iré haciendo la fila. Nos veremos en el trabajo.

-Yo voy tras de ti compañero.-Dijo Francis tomando su equipaje de igual modo.

-¡Francis espera!

El aludido se detuvo en seco. Antonio les sonrió mientras seguía su camino a la fila.

-¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

El rubio se le acercó lentamente y suspiró con resignación.

-Elegirá al pianista. Y tú estarás a su lado apoyándola en el altar, te despedirás con un beso y regresarás a casa. A eso has venido.

Francis le besó la mejilla, le palmeó el hombro y tomó sus cosas para seguir al español en la fila de embarque.

Gilbert tragó saliva al sentir su boca seca y el estómago se le estrujó dolorosamente. No podía creer lo que le habían dicho, hasta sus mejores amigos no apostaban por él para ganar el último asalto. Pero no permitiría que algo así lo detuviese, ese par de tontos se equivocaban tanto como acertaban, y él era demasiado genial y hábil como para hacer el milagro y colocar el marcador a su favor en el último momento.

Pero antes debía enfrentar a Elizabeth. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de la chica con respecto a lo de anoche. Ni siquiera se le había acercado a preguntarle personalmente por Antonia, pero no podía negar que la falsa noticia de su compromiso había movido algo en ella.

Habían acordado en la mañana por sus celulares reunirse en _El_ _Museumsquartier_, el centro cultural más importante de Viena. No pudo evitar el súbito salto en su pecho cuando leyó su mensaje de texto: _"¿Estás libre esta mañana? Quisiera verte."_

A penas se encontraron, pensó que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano.

-Antonia no es mi prometida.

Elizabeth lo miró confundida y sorprendida.

-Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo, pero no ha podido aceptarlo…yo te ensalzaba tanto, que no podía hacerla quedar mal ante ti. Jamás pudo igualar a la mujer con la que he compartido tanto de mi vida.

La chica se ruborizó ante la blanca mentira de su mejor amigo y de inmediato una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por sus labios.

-Esto es curioso…Estaba pensado justamente en tu compromiso.

El corazón del alemán se encogió repentinamente ¿Será posible que sus planes dieran fruto al fin?

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó intentando ocultar sus emociones.

-Cuando me dijiste que te casarías con Antonia…sentí algo muy extraño…yo…

-¿Estabas celosa?-Dijo con algo de inseguridad.

La chica respiró profundo y sonrió con timidez.

-Sí. Muy celosa.-Confesó desviando su mirada hacia sus botas rojas.-Lo siento.

Esto era lo que estaba esperando, lo que más deseaba ¿Verdad? Entonces por qué no podía mover ni un solo músculo ¿Por qué no la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y le robaba un beso como en las películas americanas?

Porque los nervios le habían paralizado de miedo.

Elizabeth estaba tan conmocionada por sus propias palabras, que no se dio cuenta que las manos del albino temblaban débilmente.

-Oye…¿Quieres caminar un poco?-Preguntó con una timidez poco usual en ella.

-Claro.-Otra vez salvado por la campana.

Pasearon lentamente por la gran plaza entre los cafés al aire libre y los artistas callejeros. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos diez minutos, hasta que se detuvieron a escuchar a una pequeña banda que entonaba viejas canciones estadounidenses.

-He estado pensando mucho en estos últimos días…sobre nosotros.

-¿Ah sí? Supongo que hay muchos recuerdos de donde escoger.

-Es más eso Gilbert. Quiero decir…sé que es muy vergonzoso decirlo de esta manera pero…me doy cuenta, que de alguna manera tú has sido…el hombre en mi vida.

Gilbert sintió como algo en su pecho se quebraba lentamente. Se quitó los lentes del rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Y tú la mujer en la mía.-Sentencio completamente despojado de su usual actitud arrogante.

-Y pensé que tal vez, esta será la última vez que estemos juntos a solas ¿Sabes?

-Salvo por una escapada salvaje a otro lugar de Europa una vez al año.

-Ja ja. Así es.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras la orquesta seguía tocando y los turistas hacían los ruidos acostumbrados con sus cámaras fotográficas. Luego Elizabeth retomó la palabra.

-Es increíble. Uno se compromete en matrimonio, y después es como una fuerza incontrolable que te lleva y te hace olvidar que así lo quisiste. Tú y yo, en nuestras relaciones con otras personas, no solemos usar la palabra "amor" muy seguido ¿Verdad?

-Personalmente, no es mi estilo.-Afirmó rascándose la cabeza y negándole la mirada.

-Roderich dice que si amas a alguien, lo dices. Fuerte y claro. Y si las palabras no sirven, dilo con tu propio lenguaje; como lo hacían los músicos del pasado cuando componían canciones que sólo entendían sus amantes. Porque de lo contrario, el tiempo pasa…

-Pasa de largo…

-Y no regresa…

Justo en ese instante, un grupo de niños que jugaban cerca, corrieron para espantar las palomas que comían en la plaza. Las aves salieron volando asustadas a espaldas de Gilbert. El sonido de su apresurado aleteo era como un mensaje divino, uno que le decía que esta podría ser su última oportunidad. Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, se volvió hacia los músicos y tragó saliva. Estaba concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en controlar sus emociones.

Elizabeth miró por un segundo a los pequeños que habían alejado a las aves, era un niño rubio de cejas pobladas y una bella niña castaña con cola de caballo.

-Todavía no tenemos una canción. Roderich y yo.-Dijo de pronto la chica.-Es tan raro. Él es músico y yo trabajo para óperas y musicales y no conseguimos una canción que nos defina ¿Crees que sea un mal augurio?-Preguntó como si fuera un chiste.

Gilbert no pudo evitar reírse.

Y como si las señales divinas no fuesen suficientes, los músicos callejeros empezaron a tocar una conocida canción.

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...**_

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Recuerdas esa canción Gil?

_**And the way you look tonight.**_

Al albino se le pusieron los ojos redondos ¡Cómo no iba a recordar! Cuando se graduaron de secundaria, el profesor encargado de la música había "dejado colar" entre los temas para la noche de despedida, una canción de Frank Sinatra que no tenía nada que ver con la generación de sus estudiantes. El alboroto entre los chicos fue tal, que les rogaron a ellos dos que se encargaran del equipo de sonido el resto de la noche. Para Gilbert fue un alivio, ya que no era muy bueno bailando, pero Elizabeth estaba sumamente molesta porque no había podido bailar con nadie ni divertirse en toda la noche.

_**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.**_

No era capaz de dejarla así. Cuando todo concluyó y ellos eran los únicos en la gran sala, el chico colocó el disco del profesor en el reproductor y le extendió la mano sin decir palabra.

_**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.**_

Esa fue la primera y hasta ahora única vez, que él mostró galantería hacia ella. Bailaron la pieza completa a pesar de haberle pisado varias veces sus zapatos de tacón.

Después le hizo jurar a la chica que no le dijera a nadie que habían bailado. Ella se rió, ya le parecía extraño que el Gilbert de siempre no saliera a relucir, y hasta el sol de hoy, eso había sido uno de tantos secretos que sólo existían entre los dos.

El nombre de la canción era "The way you look tonight". Y de una extraña manera, esa pieza se había convertido en una referencia a ellos dos y a esa noche.

Su canción. Por mucho que Gilbert se negara en reconocerlo.

-Me suena familiar, pero te confieso que no recuerdo mucho.-Mintió.

-Pues activemos la memoria.-Dijo Elizabeth haciendo a un lado toda su melancolía de hace segundos.-¿Tienes actualizado tu programa para bailar?

Se rió con arrogancia.-No estoy seguro, ahora todas esas cosas las tengo en un _pendrive._

Ella le tomó ambas manos sin esperar una respuesta por parte del muchacho. Se pusieron a bailar en plena plaza del mismo modo que aquél entonces. Eli sonreía feliz, se estaba divirtiendo con sus recuerdos y estaba totalmente ausente de la expresión en la cara de su mejor amigo.

_**Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.**_

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

_-Dios mío, no me hagas esto_.-Rogó para sus adentros.-_Lo menos que necesito ahora es desmoronarme como un flan._

Pero en ese tierno momento que estaba compartiendo con ella, se juró a él mismo que no podía dejar pasar este día. Jugaría su última carta y vencería al podrido señorito.

Y así dejó pasar, una vez más, la oportunidad dorada de confesársele a Elizabeth. Antonio había acertado al decirle que era un gran terco.

Aunque orgulloso sería una definición más acertada.

En la tarde, puso manos a la obra su siguiente plan macabro. Estaba consciente que el punto débil de los tortolos era el trabajo de Elizabeth, si ella supiera que el señorito intentaría usar los contactos de su padre para que trabajara en Viena, el fin sería inminente. Pero como Roderich no haría tal cosa, sólo bastaría con hacer aparentar que lo estaba intentando.

Fue hasta las oficinas del señor Joseph con su mini laptop, ser un hombre de negocios y el padrino de su hijo le daban el camuflaje perfecto. Se asomó a la sala de juntas donde se encontraba el suegro junto con unos tres empleados y su secretaria.

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Oh! ¡Gilbert! Discúlpenme un segundo. -El hombre al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico, se apartó de sus empleados.

-No te esperaba aquí. Creía que mi hijo vendría por mi hoy.

-Lo sé. Es que me ofrecí a llevarlo a la despedida de soltero y relajarle la agenda al novio. Después de todo soy el padrino je je.

-Je je. Sí por supuesto. Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo muchacho. Roderich me dijo que cuando Elizabeth rechazó el trabajo no hubo roces ni malentendidos

-¿Malentendidos? No. En lo absoluto señor Joseph.-Contestó seguro y convincente, pero con la espina del nerviosismo en su pecho.

-Me alegra…¿No he causado ningún problema ¿Verdad?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-¡Claro que no! Nadie causó nada.

-Bien.

Gilbert sostuvo su sonrisa "inocente" hasta que el hombre mayor relajara su rostro. Estaba muy complacido con la relación entre Eli y su hijo, y no deseaba que la felicidad de su primogénito fuese truncada por sus buenas intenciones de darle un mejor empleo a la chica.

-Discúlpame, pero has llegado un poco temprano y tengo que terminar unos asuntos…

-No se preocupe, de hecho necesitaba enviar unos correos importantes ¿Podría usar su wifi?

-Por supuesto. La puerta que está al final del pasillo es mi oficina. Puedes usar la conexión con confianza.

-Muchas gracias.

-Tómate tu tiempo.-Le dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala de juntas.

Y así lo haría. A penas entró al despacho, se sentó frente a la computadora del señor Joseph. Al lado dejó su mini laptop abierta con un documento que había elaborado horas antes de su llegada. Por suerte, el correo estaba abierto y así todo sería menos sospechoso. Se tronó las manos y se puso a transcribir aceleradamente el archivo.

-"Para: Artur Kirkland de la compañía teatral _Unicornio _…De: Joseph Edelstein…"

Respiró profundo al dejarse llevar por la adrenalina por unos segundos.

-Relájate. No es algo tan complicado. Hazlo rápido y olvídalo como si nunca hubiese pasado- Se habló a sí mismo, dándose coraje. Se reacomodó en la silla y siguió escribiendo.

**Artur,**

**Necesito un favor. La felicidad de mi hijo Roderich está en tus manos. Le he ofrecido a Elizabeth Héderváry mi flamante nuera, una gran oportunidad en La Ópera de Viena como directora artística. Elizabeth nunca aceptará esta propuesta mientras siga trabajando para ti. **

**Mi hijo al igual que yo, reza por tu cooperación en esta situación tan importante para la familia.**

**Muy agradecido,**

**Joseph Edelstein.**

-Listo.-Susurró nervioso mientras miraba hacia la puerta que había dejado ligeramente abierta por si alguien venía.

Luego miró el monitor y al botón de "Enviar". Su nerviosismo lo hizo presa otra vez.

-Es obvio que no lo enviaré. La despedirían si la hago llegar…

Se percató que estaba ante un gran predicamento. Sus únicas opciones eran enviar la carta, algo que no le convenía hacer por razones obvias, o colocarla en los borradores y rogar que el padre del novio no se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, no es como enviarla. La voy a guardar por unas horas hasta que vuelva con Eli y ella pueda verla. Perfectamente inofensivo.-Estaba abusando de su poder de auto convencimiento. Eso o intentaba ignorar los gritos molestos de su conciencia que, extrañamente, sonaba igual que su hermano Ludwig.

En verdad estaba llegando demasiado lejos, estaba a punto de hacer algo terrible y si lo llegaran a descubrir sería su fin. En ese momento de duda, miró la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que estaba al lado de su mini laptop, la tomó en sus manos y la abrió contemplando por segunda vez la pareja de anillos.

Eran de oro puro y brillaban como pequeños soles. Tenían los nombres de ambos grabados en las paredes internas como si fuera un mensaje oculto que sólo ellos sabrían. Agarró el anillo que a su vista lucía más grande, supuso que era el de Roderich. No aguantó la tentación de ponérselo en el dedo correspondiente. Se quedó sin aliento al ver que le calzaba perfecto. No era necesario seguir pensándolo por más tiempo.

Le dio a "Guardar como borrador"

Recogió sus cosas y salió tranquilamente de la oficina y se dispuso a esperar al señor Joseph a pocos metros de la sala de juntas. Estaba tan concentrado en parecer inocente, que no se dio cuenta que el anillo del novio seguía en su dedo. Maldijo internamente al no poder sacarse el aro dorado, el pequeño desgraciado se había atorado. Ya se le hacía raro que alguien con dedos tan delicados como el señorito, tuviera la misma talla de anillo que él.

Su estrés aumentó al escuchar la voz del "futuro suegro" en el pasillo. Estaba hablando con su secretaria sobre asuntos que no se puso a escuchar. Estaba enfocado en librarse de la alianza.

-Envía esto y esto también. Quiero que termines de organizar las partituras para que Eduard venga por ellas el lunes.

-Seguro señor.-Asintió la joven empleada de blanco cabello corto y prominente busto.

-¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvide. Dejé muchas cartas acumuladas en mi correo, envíalas antes de que te vayas.

No había alternativa, tendría que tener la mano en el bolsillo hasta llegar al hotel e intentar zafárselo.

-¿Nos vamos muchacho?

-¡Claro señor!

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando Elizabeth y Gilbert estaban frente a la puerta del despacho del suegro.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Ya probaste con todas las llaves?

-Esa fue la última, creo que el papá de Roderich me dio el llavero equivocado.-Dijo con pena la chica.

El albino estaba al borde de perder su actitud relajada y _awesome_. Sólo necesitaba que Eli entrara a la oficina mientras el "enviaba" unos importantes documentos que no habían llegado a sus destinatarios, y que no podía enviar desde el hotel porque su pendrive con los archivos "se le había quedado dentro" de la oficina de Joseph. Luego encontraría "accidentalmente" la carta en los borradores, se la mostraría a su amiga, esta se volvería una bestia furiosa, le cortaría la cabeza al señorito y la boda se cancelaría.

¿Fácil cierto?

-¡Pero tiene que haber alguien cuidando esto! ¿No tienen un guardia? ¿Dónde está el portero?

-Relájate Gil. Aunque encontráramos al portero no serviría de nada. El señor Joseph no le deja las llaves de su oficina. Ni siquiera se las da a su secretaria.

-Pe…pero tiene que haber una manera de entrar. Necesitamos un destornillador ¡No! mejor uno de esos feos pisapapeles, alguno de los empleados debe tener uno en su escritorio.

-¡Ya cálmate Gilbert! ¿Por qué es tan importante que envíes esos correos ahora?

-Por…por porque se me vence el plazo y…

-Je je. A mí también, me caso mañana.

-A…¡A eso mismo me refiero! Mañana todos estarán ocupados en cosas más importantes y…y…y esta es realmente mi última oportunidad… de enviar esos papeles y si pudiera entrar allí, encontraría mi pendrive ¡Y enviaría otra vez esos estúpidos correos!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.-Eli lo abrazó para calmarlo.-Mañana es domingo, nadie trabaja. El lunes por la mañana el señor Joseph abrirá su despacho y podrás enviar tus correos.

Gilbert estaba al borde de la desesperación, era notable por su cara de tragedia griega.

-Olvídalo chico. No siempre se gana.-Dijo con una relajada sonrisa.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró con frustración. Era su última carta y había sido arruinada por las circunstancias. Esta vez no tendría el consuelo de culpar al novio de su amiga.

De regreso al hotel, el albino se había quedado sin habla. El elevador había llegado a su piso y no paraba de mirar al suelo con una expresión entre rabia y desesperación contenida.

Por lo general, Gilbert era muy conversador, incluso en sus malos momentos su furia no duraba mucho. El estado del muchacho preocupó profundamente a Elizabeth.

-¿Realmente es tan importante para ti enviar esos papeles?

Gilbert levantó la mirada y asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza.

La castaña tragó saliva. Cualquier mujer en su posición, no sacrificaría la noche de sueño antes de su boda por un problema ajeno, así se tratara de su mejor amigo. Pero ella, como muchos le han dicho, era especial y Gilbert no era un mejor amigo cualquiera.

-Ven. Usaremos el teléfono de tu habitación. El señor Joseph debe estar despierto a esta hora…

El chico se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y rebosante de felicidad.-¡Dios Eli eres la mejor!

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. Pero si me quedo dormida mañana será tu culpa y tendrás que llevarme cargando hasta la iglesia.

-Lo haré. Te lo juro.

-Te llevaré, conseguiremos la llave y volveremos a la oficina.

Cuando estaban abriendo la puerta de la habitación, sonó el celular de la chica. Le habían enviado un correo. Al ver en la pequeña pantalla el nombre del destinatario, no contuvo su mueca de fastidio.

-Es mi jefe. Ese caballero inglés no me deja tranquila ni la noche antes de mi boda.

-De seguro sólo quiere felicitarte.

-No lo creo.-Dijo bajando radicalmente su tono de voz y abriendo los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa Eli?

La joven palideció de golpe y empezó a leer el correo de su jefe.

-"Querida Elizabeth, no puedo creer que te haga esto la noche antes de tu boda pero debes y mereces saber con quién te estás casando…"

Gilbert extrañado, tomó el celular de las manos de la chica y siguió leyendo en lugar de ella.

-"Esta tarde he recibido un correo del señor Joseph Edelstein con el siguiente mensaje, te lo adjunto tal cual como me fue enviado.** Artur, necesito un favor. La felicidad de mi hijo Roderich está en tus manos…**"

Calló de inmediato y palideció al igual que Elizabeth ¿Cómo había pasado? Estaba seguro que no había enviado esa carta. Ciertamente quería que Eli la leyera, pero no se suponía que debía ser de esta forma.

Elizabeth tomó rápidamente el teléfono del cuarto y llamó a la casa de los Edelstein.

-¿Señora María Theresa? ¿Podría hablar con Roderich por favor?

Su amigo se le quedó viendo. Lo normal sería que en un momento como este, la chica explotara en furia, pegara gritos y reventara sillas, pero en lugar de eso estaba temblando, intentando contener las lágrimas de la profunda tristeza que sólo surge cuando se es traicionado.

-Gilbert ¿Podrías dejarme sola por unos minutos?

No podía negar esa petición a pesar que sentía que debía estar allí, no por escucharle gritar al señorito, sino porque le partía el alma verla con esa expresión de dolor que nunca había visto en ella.

-Bien…Estaré en el bar del hotel.

Un trago, necesitaba un trago urgentemente. Abandonó la habitación con el pecho cerrado de la presión. Era un dolor muy peculiar que había sentido pocas veces, pero que había reconocido apenas lo percibió.

La culpa.

El bar estaba casi desierto, se sentó en la barra y le pidió al barman lo más fuerte que tuviese. Ya estaba en su segundo trago y no se sentía ni ligeramente mareado. Su vista estaba perdida en la nada y la culpa no había abandonado su ser ¿Pero realmente debería sentirse mal? El sólo había escrito esa carta, no la había enviado, además esto era lo que quería, alejar al amor de su vida del estorbo de Roderich ¿No? Francis dijo hace tiempo que en el amor y la guerra todo se valía y así lo había hecho.

¿Entonces por qué seguía sintiéndose tan terrible?

El barman se le había quedado mirando con curiosidad. Se le acercó lentamente intentando no ser muy directo y ofender a su cliente.

-Disculpe señor pero tengo que preguntar ¿Cómo le hace para beber así?

-¿Ehh?-Contestó sin haber entendido mucho.

-Es que esa es la bebida más fuerte de este lugar. Todos los hombres que la han pedido pierden el conocimiento al llegar a la mitad del vaso, pero usted ya va a terminar su segundo trago ¿Cómo le hace?

El albino volvió a enfocar hacia el frente negándole la mirada al joven de cabellos castaños al otro lado de la barra.

-Eso es fácil.-Soltó con tono de ironía.-Sólo debes convertirte en el ser más sucio y despreciable del mundo. Cuando tu estómago se vuelva inhumano, podrás beber hasta gasolina como si fuese agua.

-No lo comprendo señor.-Dijo el hombre desconcertado.

-¿No lo entiendes? Soy un criminal sumamente peligroso, una bestia…no… soy peor que una bestia. Le hago cosas malas a la gente buena. Si quiere puede llamar a seguridad y decirle que quiero irme sin pagar, no me resistiré. Sería por como arrestar a Al Capone por evasión de impuestos.

Bebió un gran sorbo ante la mirada asombrada y aterrada del barman. Segundos después, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir compasión al ver que su mejor trago no mejoraba el ánimo de su cliente. Se colocó frente a frente y acercó un poco su rostro al alemán.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?-Dijo con tono suave y servicial.

Asombrado ante el gesto sonrió débilmente. Se tomó unos segundos para ver el nombre del amable muchacho en el broche dorado de su uniforme.

-Oye…Thoris…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tu bebes?

-Pues…sí, lo hago. Pero estoy trabajando y lo tengo prohibido mientras esté aquí.

-Eso lo entiendo pero…-Le extendió su trago con lo poco que quedaba de bebida.

El otro sonrió entendiendo el mensaje.-Bien. El cliente siempre tiene la razón.-Miró a los lados para asegurarse que sólo estaban ellos dos en el lugar, tomó el trago y bebió lo que quedaba de un solo golpe.

Los dos hombres se miraron por unos segundos y empezaron a reír sin motivo alguno. Cuando recuperaron el control, el chico de la barra le tomó por el hombro de forma consoladora.

-¿Sabe? Mi abuela siempre decía "Esto también pasará".

Ese chico no era un barman, era un ángel. Esas últimas palabras habían aliviado más su pena que las bebidas que había consumido.

-Gracias Thoris.

El chico sólo le sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Hey muchacho! ¡Dame un wisky en las rocas!

Un cliente nuevo se había sentado en el extremo opuesto y llamó la atención del castaño. El joven se despidió de Gilbert con un ligero gesto con la mano y una cálida sonrisa. El alemán se aseguró de abandonar el lugar habiendo pagado los tragos y dejándole al joven empleado, una jugosa propina.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación, al no ser contestado tomó su tarjeta-llave y abrió la puerta. Eli estaba recostada en el sofá que estaba junto al teléfono. Gilbert tragó saliva otra vez al ver la expresión de angustia de la chica, realmente tenía roto el corazón pero, sorprendentemente, no parecía haber llorado, más bien estaba intentando procesar todo aquello. Nunca pensó que su amado pianista le hiciera una jugada tan cruel como esta.

El albino no quería preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Se acabó. Lo negó todo. Dijo que estaba loca y paranoica.

-Mala combinación.-Dijo con la garganta seca mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-Mañana hay un gran desayuno en casa de sus padres y me dijo "¿Cómo cancelaré todo esto? ¿Qué le diré a todos?"

-Eli…

-No. Esto es lo mejor. Él tenía razón. Estoy loca…por haberme enamorado de alguien tan diferente a mí. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí conmigo Gil.-Dijo en un susurro.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, luego Elizabeth preguntó.

-¿Tienes los anillos?

El chico agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa, lo habían agarrado fuera de base y no esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento. Con torpeza sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y se la dio a la chica, ella lo abrió y notó que faltaba una de las alianzas.

-¿Dónde está el otro?

La cara de Gilbert se sonrojó ligeramente, pero su previo consumo de alcohol ayudaba a disimularlo muy bien. Viéndose acorralado nuevamente, no tuvo más remedio que mostrarle la mano izquierda mientras dirigía la vista hacia otro lado.

-Se me atascó.-Dijo secamente y sin dar más explicaciones.

Por suerte para él, ella no hizo más preguntas, pero no pudo esconder un ligero temblor al ver cómo su amiga le tomaba la mano, metía su dedo con el anillo en la boca y lo retiraba suavemente con los dientes. Hasta ese momento no sabía que era capaz de retener tanta sangre en su rostro.

Elizabeth tomó el aro dorado de sus labios y lo colocó otra vez en la cajita de terciopelo sin decir palabra.

Gilbert no podía quedarse allí como un idiota, tenía que hacer algo por ella, tenía que animarla de alguna manera. Se paró rápidamente de su asiento y le miró con entusiasmo.-¿Por qué no salimos a caminar un rato? Podemos volver a ese bar de karaoke…o podemos pedir que nos traigan comida al cuarto. Puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres.

-Creo que lo mejor es que esté sola por ahora.-Contestó algo cansada.

-Sí, lo comprendo.-Dijo resignado ante la respuesta.

-Tal vez vaya por un tiempo a Berlín y me quede contigo. Artur lo comprenderá. O podríamos… ir algún lado…si quieres.-Dejó salir una débil sonrisa con ese último comentario.

-Seguro nena. No he pisado Londres desde que tenía doce años.-El también dejó salir una risita tímida, la idea de volver a viajar con ella era como una pequeña luz entre la espesa oscuridad del momento.

-Bien. Que descanses.

La vio caminar por el largo pasillo hasta que cruzó en la esquina para llegar a los ascensores. Realmente era una mujer muy fuerte, cualquiera en su lugar, estaría tumbada en la cama de pura depresión, no todos los días suspendes tu propia boda.

Entró a la habitación y chocó su frente con la puerta cerrada. Finalmente había logrado su cometido, tal vez ahora se sentía terrible, pero confiaba en que mañana vería todo con otra perspectiva. Eli había vuelto a él, y seguramente todo este drama se les olvidaría a los dos después de unas semanas.

Se quitó la ropa, se duchó y se echó a dormir.

Al amanecer, miró con desdén el reloj digital de su mesita de noche, su alarma lo había despertado a las ocho en punto. Caminó torpemente hacia la cocina, como no había comido mucho anoche, estaba hambriento. Se metió un trozo de pan a la boca y mientras se servía jugo de naranja, escuchó su celular sonar.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? De seguro es Ludwig.

Tomó el aparato y se dispuso a leer el mensaje que le habían dejado. El escrito en la pantalla le hizo expulsar el jugo en su boca.

-¿QUÉ HARÁS QUÉ?

Continuará.

Lo siento, no me peguen, trato de escribir tan rápido como puedo. Pero entre las fechas navideñas y todo lo que ha estado pasando en Venezuela en estos días, no ha sido fácil abstraerme y concentrarme en terminar esto. Si no saben qué está pasando en este país pues…dense un paseíto por las noticias (si son de otro país) o si son de por aquí…pues ya me entienden.

Pero poco a poco estamos llegando al gran final.

Este capítulo me quedó algo "emo" lo sé, pero era necesario y ya verán por qué.

El _MuseumsQuartier Wien (MQ)_, con alrededor de 50 instituciones dedicadas al arte y la cultura contemporáneos, es uno de los diez complejos culturales más grandes del mundo y atrae anualmente a unos tres millones de visitantes a Viena.

Hoy se hizo mención de Eduard (Estonia), Ucrania (la secretaria del señor Joseph) y finalmente Thoris (Lithuania) que no podía faltar en este fic. En mi opinión, es uno de los personajes más dulces de Hetalia y me parece muy cruel que Belarus sea tan mala con el pobre ¡Pero si es un amor! ¡Un pan de Dios! Y por eso era el más indicado para acompañar a Gilbert en su momento de flaqueza.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Los dos niños que espantaron a las palomas cuando Gil y Eli estaban juntos eran Sealand y el Principado de Wy, una de las micronaciones más nuevas de Hetalia.

Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews y por el apoyo a este trabajo. Siento no poderles dar yaoi, este fic es estrictamente hetero porque considero que hace falta más historias de este tipo. Las chicas de la serie también cuentan.

Espero que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que reciban el año nuevo con la tranquilidad y felicidad que todos nos merecemos.

Besos y abrazos, los quiero mucho y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Love Sweet Love

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**_Love Sweet Love_**

Gilbert se dio una fugaz ducha, se arregló rápidamente y tomó un taxi a la casa de los Edelstein. En verdad Eli estaba fundida de la cabeza, lo había comprobado al leer el mensaje que le había enviado hace una hora.

_Voy en camino a la casa de los padres de Roderich. Debo aclarar las cosas. Te esperaré ahí._

Era un día precioso, hacía buen tiempo y el cielo estaba despejado, el momento perfecto para un desayuno al aire libre, pero el albino sólo estaba pensando en evitar un escándalo mayor. Al llegar se alivió al ver que todo parecía estar en orden, todos los invitados estaban comiendo en distintas mesas dispuestas en el gran jardín. Meseros iban y venían al igual que los empleados de la agencia de festejos.

Todo parecía indicar que nadie sabía sobre la cancelación de la boda.

Finalmente dio con la chica que comía entre su madre y su hermano menor en la mesa de su familia, ella se levantó de su asiento a penas lo vio.-Con permiso, ya regreso.-Y siguió a Gilbert hasta una zona apartada del bullicio de la gente.

-¿A caso esta es tu fiesta de cancelación de boda?

-Vine a enfrentar a todos, no soy una cobarde. Además, Roderich no le ha dicho nada a nadie y no sé qué más hacer.

-Pues te aconsejo que actúes rápido porque hoy a las seis tendrás una boda.

La chica suspiró y se recostó en un árbol cercano, estaba algo abrumada. Gilbert la miró, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba librando una batalla en su interior y, nuevamente, sintió que su corazón se hacía gelatina ante una temida posibilidad.

-¿Cambiaste de parecer? ¿Quieres casarte con Roderich?

Eli se incorporó y mostró su rostro más temerario.

-Ya tomé una decisión. Se acabó. Y voy a decírselo a todos.

-Bien…

-Pero antes…

-¿Sí?

Su rostro se tiñó débilmente de rosa y empezó a juguetear con los dedos mostrando su preocupación.

-Quisiera saber cómo está él ¿Podrías ir a verlo?...¿Por favor?

La cara del albino era como si estuviera a punto de ser golpeado por un tsunami. ¿Estaba preocupada por el señorito a pesar de lo que había ocurrido? No tenía sentido. Ella creía que el delicado pianista quería dirigir su vida profesional ¿Y aún así le angustiaba saber en qué estado se encontraba ese hombre?

Pero no podía negarse, se lo debía. Después de todo, él era el verdadero culpable y si ello ayudaba a que todo este enredo se terminara, pues no tenía otra opción.

El joven de lentes no estaba de ánimos para comer al aire libre con su familia y el resto de los presentes. Se había refugiado en la terraza mirando a los invitados desde su privilegiada ubicación. Se preguntaba qué haría cuando todos terminaran de comer y anunciara que ya no se casaría.

Uno de los empleados encargados de la decoración se acercó al melancólico novio. Llevaba un gran arreglo floral hecho con rosas blancas, estas iban a decorar las mesas para la recepción que sería en la misma casa.

-Señor. Mi jefe quiere saber qué le parecen estas flores.

Roderich miró con cierta tristeza al empleado, un danés joven, alto, rubio y robusto; una persona que no parecía la más idónea para hacer arreglos florales. Luego miró las blancas rosas y se llenó repentinamente de emoción. Le dio la espalda al joven para esconder su momento de debilidad, tomó un sorbo de té y suspiró pesadamente.

-Son hermosas. Dile a tu jefe que están perfectas.-Dijo en un susurro.

El empleado asintió y abandonó el lugar al tiempo que Gilbert entraba.

-Roderich.

Al reconocer la voz del padrino, se levantó rápidamente de su puesto y avanzó hacia él con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo está ella?-Preguntó de entrada.

El alemán se asombró un poco por la reacción tan directa de ese hombre tan tranquilo, pero debía actuar con normalidad y tomar las riendas del asunto de alguna manera, no podía arriesgarse.

-Ella se está preguntando por qué no le has dicho a tus padres que no habrá boda.

El pianista tragó saliva y su semblante se llenó de angustia. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se sentaba donde estaba tomando el desayuno.

-No lo sé. Supongo que estoy esperando un milagro. Es decir ¿Cómo pudo pensar que mi padre y yo haríamos algo así?

Gilbert se mordió los labios, este era el momento perfecto para distorsionarle más el panorama al señorito. Tomó asiento al lado suyo y mostró su cara más cordial.

-Bueno, no soy experto en psicología, pero por lo que he visto últimamente puedo suponer…que tal vez Eli no podía comprometerse a este matrimonio y…creó un delirio, una manifestación inconsciente psicosomática que…que…

-Que…

-Bien, esta explicación no está funcionando. Sé más sobre comida. Supongamos que eres Elizabeth…

-Sí.

-Y estás en un lujoso restaurant de Viena y pides _Tarta Sacher_ de postre. Es hermosa, es dulce, es elegante… es jodidamente perfecta. Pero de pronto, Eli se da cuenta de que no quiereTarta Sacher. Quiere otra cosa.

-¿Qué quiere?

El albino hizo una pequeña pausa, preparando su lengua para lo que diría a continuación.

-Cerveza.

-Ce..¿Cerveza? ¿Por qué querría cerveza?

-¡Porque ella se siente cómoda con la cerveza!-Dijo a punto de perder la calma.

-Pero ni siquiera es un postre.

-E…e…eso no es lo importante. El punto es que ella ya no quiere_Tarta _Sacher. ¿Comprendes? Tal vez sea superior a la cerveza, pero tal vez sea cerveza lo que necesite.

Ahora fue el turno de Roderich de guardar silencio. Estaba reflexionando la gastronómica explicación de Gilbert. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla con seriedad, hasta el albino llegó a alarmarse un poco al notar la intensa mirada del chico de lentes.

-Yo podría ser cerveza.-Exclamó en voz baja pero firme.

-LaTarta Sacher no puede convertirse en cerveza. Tú nunca podrías ser cerveza.

-¡Tengo que ser cerveza!

-¡Tú jamás podrás ser cerveza! Y te recomiendo que hables con tus padres ahora, porque esperar hasta la pregunta "¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?" es de muy mal gusto y…

-Amo a Elizabeth.

Esas palabras fueron como un gancho en el hígado para Gilbert. Se quedó callado de golpe.

-Y si yo le provoqué un delirio o lo que sea, hay una verdad en el fondo. Es cierto, quiero que ella trabaje para mi padre, quiero que ambos dejemos de viajar tanto y nos establezcamos en Viena y tener un hogar. Por favor, dile que todo ha sido culpa mía y que quiero estar con ella.

-Roderich…

-Eres la única persona en quien confío para esto.

Maldito señorito y su inexplicable técnica de convencimiento. Con esa cara de gatito bajo la lluvia que pone cuando está en crisis, hasta el más duro cae.

-En seguida regreso.-Suspiró derrotado.

Eli lo estaba esperando en el mismo lugar. Se incorporó ansiosa a que le dieran nuevas noticias.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Es su culpa. Admite que todo es total, completa e inexcusablemente su culpa.

Eli miró hacia sus zapatos con timidez, se sonrojó levemente otra vez.

-¿Crees que aún me ame?-Preguntó como si fuera una inocente niña.

Si la declaración de amor del músico lo había dejado sin palabra, la pregunta de Elizabeth lo había hecho palidecer por completo.

-A… amor…es una palabra muy fuerte y no sé si sea la persona más indicada para hablar de ello y…creo que estaría equivocado si digo que, a su manera él…

-Gilbert.

Respiró profundo, volteó hacia un lado negándole la mirada a la chica, de repente sentía que su pecho pesaba toneladas. Era terriblemente doloroso para él lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero se sentía demasiado acorralado para poder escapar.

-Sí. Claro que sí Elizabeth. Está loco por ti.

Hubo una gran pausa en ese instante. Los ojos verdes de la castaña revelaron un extraño brillo que no había surgido antes. Como si hubiera vuelto a la vida.

-Dile que a las seis en punto me casaré con él. Si aún me acepta.

-Eli…

-Por favor.

Esa fue la estocada final. El albino podía sentir que su alma se volvía pequeña y débil.

-Ya regreso.

Mientras atravesaba el extenso jardín hasta la casa, hacía todos sus esfuerzos para que las emociones no lo dominaran. Estaba en el momento más crucial y no podía dejar que lo vieran afectado. El era demasiado _awesome_ para lloriquear como un nene al que han dejado sin su chupón, un gran representante del macho alfa alemán no se iba a desplomar por las circunstancias.

Recuperó la calma lo suficiente para encarar al señorito.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó con premura.

-Dijo..."Me casaré contigo".

Fue muy extraño ver una sonrisa tan amplia y espontánea de alguien como Roderich. Y fue aún más raro, que el hombre se le abalanzara encima en un abrazo desbordante de alegría. Por otro lado, su mente se debatía entre responderle el abrazo o golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. En ese momento Gilbert llegó a una única conclusión, tenía que hacer aquello que había estado evitando por tanto tiempo. Debía hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, ser valiente y abrirle su corazón a Elizabeth, de lo contrario el aristócrata que lo abrazaba efusivamente la apartaría para siempre de su lado. Eso no lo podía permitir.

Una vez terminado el incómodo momento con el novio, se llevó a la novia al lugar más apartado del jardín. Caminaron hasta un gran árbol que estaba a la orilla de un lago artificial que daba hasta otra casa vecina. Eli estaba feliz y tranquila como si nada de lo ocurrido ayer hubiese pasado, mientras él sentía un infierno en su interior. Estaba realmente aterrado por lo que haría a continuación, pero había llegado a una situación desesperada. Él estaba desesperado.

-Qué bueno que estabas aquí Gil.

-Sí.-Dijo con cierto pesar.

-Estaba tan confundida.

-Suele pasar.

-Me alegra que todo esté en orden otra vez.

El chico tomó aire para tomar un poco del valor que le flaqueaba.

-Eli…Tengo que hablarte sobre algo.

La expresión en la cara de la joven cambió radicalmente, ese tono de voz tan serio en Gilbert no era algo normal.

-Debo decirte esto ahora o me dará un paro cardíaco y moriré y tú nunca sabrás nada… y es necesario que lo sepas.-Dijo con nerviosismo y miedo mientras se miraban cara a cara.

-Gil...

-Escucha…esto es por mucho, la cosa más estúpida que he hecho en toda mi vida. Tan estúpida que…Dios no puedo hacerlo…pero mierda tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Elizabeth… Te amo. Te he amado durante todos estos años. Pero fui arrogante y cobarde, lo reconozco. No quería ver lo que me pasaba contigo hasta el día que me llamaste diciéndome que te casabas y ahora sólo…sólo tengo miedo. Sé que te lo estoy diciendo en el peor momento, pero quiero pedirte un gran favor…

La chica tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Parecía estar a poco segundos de quedarse sin aire y desmayarse de la impresión.

-Elígeme, seamos marido y mujer. Deja que sea yo el que te haga feliz…je …creo que eso son tres favores…pero…

Al no tener más palabras en su repertorio y superado por el momento y las ganas, tomó a Elizabeth de la muñeca, la jaló con fuerza hacia él y le besó profunda y apasionadamente. Gilbert sentía que había conquistado la última frontera y que nada ni nadie podrían bajarlo de su nube. Elizabeth era suya. Punto.

Cuando se separaron, notó que ella seguía con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, más que sorprendida estaba en completo shock y no era para menos. Estaba tan eufórico, que no notó la falta de respuesta de la muchacha y pensó que había sido muy poco sutil. Ella de seguro estaba tan aturdida y emocionada que no procesaba lo ocurrido. Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Repentinamente, la expresión de asombro pasó a ser de terror y susto. El alemán, al percatarse de que la chica miraba por encima de su hombro, se dio la vuelta. Se topó frente a frente con el mismísimo Roderich.

El tranquilo y civilizado músico parecía estar poseído por un demonio, tenía el rostro teñido de intensa rabia, hasta podría helar la sangre de su hermano Ludwig de estar presente. Su mirada parecía poder derretir el marco de sus lentes y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y prestos a liberar su ira.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el joven pianista dio un paso al frente y le lanzo un fuerte golpe en el ojo izquierdo noqueándolo y mandándolo al suelo.

Y él pensaba que esas manos tan delicadas no podrían lastimar ni a una mosca. Había subestimado al señorito hasta para eso.

-¡Mierda!-Se quejó de su dolor maldiciendo intensamente. Eli estaba petrificaba y apenas procesaba la situación. Sólo podía mirar la cara descompuesta y dolida de su prometido.

Roderich se arrancó sus lentes con violencia, se pasó una mano por el rostro lleno de zozobra y se lanzó a correr. Elizabeth al ver cómo se alejaba, sintió que se le iba la vida si perdía al aristócrata de su vista. Corrió tras él como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡RODERICH!

Gilbert no esperaba que el podrido señorito apareciera y arruinara ese momento tan importante, pero no se permitiría flaquear ahora que había revelado sus sentimientos por Elizabeth. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo haciendo caso omiso de su ojo adolorido. Sin detenerse a pensar, se echó a correr tras la chica.

-¡ELIZABETH!

-¡RODERICH!

-¡ELIZABETH!

El resto de los presentes eran completamente ajenos a todo el drama. La señora María Theresa tomaba el té junto a sus ancianas tías mientras miraban el paisaje. Sonrió inocente al ver a los tres jóvenes corriendo uno detrás del otro a través del gran jardín.

-El chico que corre tras Elizabeth es el padrino. Viene de Alemania.

-¡Oh!-Dijeron las mujeres.

Roderich por su parte quería escapar, apartarse de todo para poder recuperar su calma y controlar sus emociones. Estaba demasiado dolido para hacerle frente a Elizabeth quien lo llamaba insistentemente a gritos. Y si encaraba a Gilbert con su mente en tal estado, tal vez no sería capaz de contenerse y terminaría haciendo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, aunque el albino se mereciera los golpes.

Corrió hasta el estacionamiento, sacó su auto y huyó hacia un destino desconocido. Elizabeth tomó el auto de su padre y lo siguió.

-¡Eli! ¡Eli espera!

Gilbert empezó a revisar frenéticamente el resto de los autos estacionados, elevando el calibre de sus maldiciones al no encontrar ninguno con la puerta abierta.

-¡Qué carajo! ¿Ya nadie deja su auto sin llave? ¿Ya nadie confía en las personas?

Luego divisó el scooter de Feliciano en una esquina. Lotería. El despistado italiano había dejado su vehículo desprotegido.

-¡Al fin un buen samaritano!

Arrancó rápidamente al notar que casi no podía ver el auto de Elizabeth en el camino. Se llevó por encima a muchas personas de la agencia de festejos y empleados de la casa. No le importaba atropellar al Papa con tal de alcanzar a la dueña de su afecto y ahora, de su falta de juicio.

Francis se encontraba dando una clase magistral de repostería a unos estudiantes de la academia de cocina. El realmente se dedicaba a dirigir su empresa de servicio de banquetes y no solía enseñar, pero usualmente lo solicitaban para dar clases especiales o cursos de un solo día para grupos especiales.

Y ese era uno de esos casos.

-Sin importar lo que hagan, los ingredientes deben estar bien frescos ¿Entendido?

Se alarmó un poco al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

-Discúlpenme un momento muchachos. No dejen de batir esas claras de huevo hasta que regrese.

Avergonzado por dejar a los estudiantes, salió de la sala al notar el número de Gilbert en la pantalla.

-¿Sí?

_-¡NO ESTÁ SALIENDO BIEN! ¡ESTO PASA POR DECIR LA VERDAD! ¡NO ES JUSTO FRANCIS!¡NO ES JUSTO!_

-¿Qué has hecho Gil? ¿Dónde estás?

_-¡Tomé la scooter de uno de los primos de Roderich y estoy siguiendo a Elizabeth por la carretera. no sé en donde estoy!_

-¡¿Qué tú qué?

_-¡Esto es tu culpa Francis! ¡Tu culpa por decirme que dijera la verdad! ¡Culpa de Ludwig por decir que no dijera nada y culpa de Antonio por…¡por ser Antonio! ¡Le dije la verdad. Que la amaba y la besé y esto fue lo que pasó!_

-Gil cálmate y respóndeme esto. Cuando besaste a Elizabeth ¿ella te besó a ti?

_-¡¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Estábamos labio con labio!_

-Quiero decir, que si algo en ese beso te hace pensar que tu persecución tendrá un final feliz.

_-¡Eso no importa. Nos interrumpieron!_

-¿Quién?

-_¡RODERICH! ¡Ese señorito estúpido nos vio y Eli se fue tras él antes de que pudiera contestarme!_

-Entonces Elizabeth persigue a Roderich.

_-¡SÍ!_

-Y tú persigues a Elizabeth.

_-¡Sí!_

-¿Y quién te persigue a ti? Nadie ¿Entiendes? Esa es tu respuesta ¡Es Roderich!

_-¡NO!_

-¡Sí Gil! ¡Sí! ¡Tú no eres el elegido! Ahora, por el amor de Dios, la boda es a las seis de la tarde. Tienes una pequeña pero clara posibilidad de hacer lo correcto de una vez por todas.

El francés cortó la llamada y suspiró profundamente sintiendo tristeza por su amigo. Tendría que llamar a Antonio e idear un plan para consolar a un alemán en crisis. Al guardar el celular se dio la vuelta para volver a su trabajo, se molestó al ver que los estudiantes lo habían seguido para enterarse de todo el chisme. Eso sí, no dejaban de batir las claras de huevo.

Las palabras de Francis fueron como un balde de agua fría. Era verdad, había perdido. Su oportunidad de estar con Elizabeth se había esfumado en cada oportunidad que tuvo de confesarse y guardó silencio, siempre en espera de que fuese ella quien corriera a sus brazos como siempre había sido. Pero Gilbert estaba muy ansioso, no era capaz de detenerse ahora que estaba montado en el pequeño vehículo con la mirada fija en el auto de la chica.

Tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado, por muy amargo que fuese. Tenía que remediar algo de todo el mal que le había propinado a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Elizabeth dejó el carro cerca de la estación de trenes y corrió a su interior, Gilbert repitió el mismo procedimiento. Brincó escaleras, saltó sobre maletas y esquivó a todas las personas en su camino. La única cosa que podían ver sus ojos, era la larga cabellera de Eli que avanzaba con una velocidad alarmante. Notó que se dirigía a un andén que justamente estaba abordando pasajeros, gritó su nombre varias veces sin conseguir respuesta, era como perseguir lo inalcanzable. Por un momento llegó a pensar que había seguido a Roderich hacia uno de los vagones. Se quedó sin fuerzas cuando el tren iniciaba su partida y ella se había perdido de su vista.

¿Se habrá ido? ¿No le darían una oportunidad para defenderse? No era justo. Nada de lo que había pasado desde que pisó Viena estaba bien.

Cuando la multitud se fue apartando del lugar, vio una luz de esperanza sentada en uno de los bancos cercanos a las puertas de salida. Eli estaba allí, con los codos en los muslos y las manos tapándole su blanco rostro. El chico respiró aliviado.

Ahora debía enfrentarse a Elizabeth, aceptar su furia y todo lo que pudiera provenir de ella. También debía decirle la verdad que había más allá de sus sentimientos. Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado sin hacer esfuerzo es esconder su estado de ánimo. Eli se retiró las manos de la cara, había notado que él estaba allí pero no dijo palabra, lucía abatida más que molesta.

Gilbert suspiró pesadamente y enfocó su mirada en la nada.

-Tengo algo que confesarte…otra confesión.

Elizabeth escuchaba, pero no le miraba.

-Además de que…te amo, esto es aún peor.

Ella seguía sin mirarle.

-El correo que le escribió el padre de Roderich a tu jefe….Dios vas a matarme.

No le miraba.

-Lo escribí yo.

Lentamente, Eli giró su cabeza hacia Gilbert. Finalmente le veía, aunque su expresión era de total desconcierto.

-Soy el villano de esta película.-Dijo mirándole a la cara con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO?-Explotó finalmente levantándose de su puesto alarmada.-¡Gilbert! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?...Es…es decir….¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-E…Es que no se suponía que sería enviada, yo sólo quería que te molestaras con Roderich.-Explicó nervioso.

Elizabeth, aturdida por todo, se sentó otra vez y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Bufó frustrada. El albino se impresionó al ver que no había sido cruelmente noqueado todavía por la joven mujer. Estaba tan afectaba que no era capaz de seguirle gritando.

-Desde que llegué a Austria no he hecho sino cosas estúpidas, fraudulentas, realmente terribles y poco geniales.

Eli levantó la mirada y se topó con el arrepentimiento encarnado en Gilbert.

-Eli…yo.-Se levantó de su puesto, se arrodilló ante ella mientras dejaba que sus emociones fluyeran libres al fin.-Yo sólo quería recuperarte, conquistarte, regresarte a mi lado. Pero eso no es una excusa…soy un monstruo…o peor…soy como el hongo que crece en las aguas sucias.

-Peor.-Sentenció la otra con crudeza.-Eres el pus, que infecta la mucosidad, que alimenta al hongo que se nutre del agua sucia.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir lentamente por la enrojecida cara del albino mientras asentía a las palabras de Elizabeth.

-Pero por otro lado.-Le tomó tiernamente el rostro lloroso entre sus manos para que le mirara.-Gracias por amarme tanto.-Le sonrió con genuina felicidad.-Ha sido lo más halagador que han hecho por mí.

-Pero eso sólo me convierte en el hongo.-Dijo con la voz rota.

-Je je je. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

Gilbert no pudo evitar reírse por esas palabras. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, tuvo mucha suerte, ella lo había perdonado y aceptado en su corazón. Se sentía como un niño pequeño e indefenso que precisaba de refugio en los brazos de alguien. Elizabeth sacó su pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Se incorporó sentándose al lado de ella. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y suspiró entre aliviado y cansado. Ahora que su conciencia estaba tranquila, reparó en el gran cansancio físico y mental que había acumulado todos esos días y estaba empezando a sentirse agotado.

-Me alegra que no tomaras ese tren.

-Vine aquí a buscarlo.

-¿Por qué estaría aquí?

-Porque aquí me pidió matrimonio. Él tenía que ir a _Salzbur_ para dirigir un concierto especial con una coral de niños de la región y fui a despedirlo.-Recordaba risueña.-El tren estaba a punto de partir y de repente saltó al escalón, se agarró de la manija y me gritó "¡Cásate conmigo!".

-Así que el señorito tiene un lado espontáneo.

-No sucede a menudo, pero eso lo hizo más especial. El tren se estaba alejando y yo sólo pude decirle "¡SÍ!". Sólo una vez. Y le lancé un beso.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente en silencio, después Eli enfocó su vista al frente y su semblante volvió a ser de pesar.

-Hubiese sido una hermosa boda.-Susurró.

-¿Acaso te estás rindiendo?

La chica le miró confundida.

-La Eli que conozco no se da por vencida. Y no quisiera ser tú a las seis de la tarde cuando te enfrentes a dos familias furiosas.

-Pero no tengo ni idea en dónde pueda estar.

Gilbert la tomó firmemente por los hombros para encararla. No podía dejar que su mejor amiga abandonara su felicidad.

-¿Recuerdas las pascuas cuando éramos niños?

-Claro que lo recuerdo ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-En las búsquedas de los huevos de pascua, nosotros siempre encontrábamos los premios más grandes.

-Los conejos de chocolate…

-¡Sí! Siempre conseguíamos esos grandes conejos y les dejábamos los pequeños huevos a los otros niños.

-Esos niños nos odiaban a muerte.

-Y esto es lo mismo que aquellas veces, pero en mayor escala.

-Gilbert…

-Sólo piensa que Roderich es el conejo de chocolate que tanto quieres. Lo encontraremos.

Llena de emoción y profundamente conmovida por el gesto de su amigo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo perplejo. El chico tenía la guardia demasiado baja.

-Eres el más genial del mundo.

-Je. Eso ya lo sabía.

Rápidamente los dos se dividieron. Elizabeth fue en busca de los lugares que Roderich solía frecuentar y Gilbert llamó a la casa de los padres pasa saber si había regresado.

-Familia Edelstein. Lovino al habla.

-_Hola Lovino, es Gilbert ¿Han recibido llamadas de Roderich?_

-Para nada. El muñequito de torta de mi primo seguramente se escapó después de la conmoción.

-_¿Conmoción?_

-Sí. El idiota de mi hermano se puso a lamer la escultura de hielo de la mesa del bufete y se le pegó la lengua.

-_¿Y eso es una conmoción?_

-Es una escultura de la Venus de Milo.

-_Bueno, como sea ¿No tienes idea de dónde pueda estar ahora?_

-Roderich de seguro está teniendo sexo prematrimonial con Elizabeth en algún lugar, o llorando sus penas en Ópera Estatal de Viena.

-_¡¿Qué?_

-Uno de los guardias del lugar lo conoce y llamó para decir que creía haberlo visto camino a los baños del edificio…¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Gilbert?...Seguro tenía prisa.

El italiano trancó el teléfono y se dedicó a contemplar divertido la bochornosa escena de Feliciano. Al muchacho se le había pegado la lengua en uno de los pezones de la Venus de Milo de hielo, y sus quejidos de dolor se escuchaban hasta en la terraza. La tía María Theresa, estaba alterada y molesta mientras intentaba derretir el hielo con un secador de cabello ante las risotadas de los invitados y resto de la parentela.

Gilbert condujo a toda velocidad hasta el famoso teatro. Se extraño al ver que había muchos hombres en el baño, no quería tener público al enfrentarse al novio pero tenía el tiempo contado.

-¡Roderich!-Le llamó.-¡Roderich! Sé que estás aquí, el guardia te vio entrar.

Abrió las puertas de cada una de las cabinas al no recibir respuesta. Al abrir la última puerta, el señorito lo recibió con otro puñetazo justamente en el mismo ojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo!-Se quejó.

Un cubano de piel morena y cabello recogido en una coleta se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, e hizo lo que todo hombre haría en una situación similar.

-¡Pelea!-Gritó.

Gilbert se tomaba el ojo lastimado y los hombres presentes hicieron una rueda alrededor de él y el señorito, quien estaba desprovisto de sus lentes y su cabello completamente despeinado.

-Maldito bastardo.-Masticó las palabras conteniendo la furia.-¡¿Quién diablos te has creído? ¡Viniste fingiendo ser mi amigo, te relacionaste con mi familia y te hice mi padrino!

-¡¿Y quién te lo pidió? Me conocías qué ¿Ocho minutos?

-¡Elizabeth confiaba en ti y yo me confié en ello!

-No te hagas el correcto señorito. Tú nunca confiaste en mí, por eso querías tenerme cerca, por eso eras tan gentil. Por eso me hiciste el padrino.

-¡Y tenía razón en desconfiar!

-Sí, tenías razón ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!

-¡La besaste! ¡En la casa de mis padres! ¡El día de nuestra boda!

De inmediato los hombres en el baño empezaron a opinar y hacer consignas de apoyo al novio traicionado.

-¡Mata a ese infeliz!-Dijo uno.

-¡Acaba con ese cabrón!-Dijo otro.

-El que se mete con la esposa ajena debe pagar.-Susurró un sueco que estaba presente mientras se hacía sonar los nudillos.

-E…espera Roderich…

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó empujándolo hacia la pared.

Gilbert se quedó mudo. No se había equivocado al pensar que el delicado pianista era un lobo con traje de oveja. Era una fiera capaz de lanzar sus garras y destruir todo aquello que intentase dañarlo a él y a los suyos. Lo tenía completamente acorralado, no tenía escapatoria.

-¡Amo a esa mujer! ¡Y no dejaré que un hipócrita vendedor de repuestos alemanes la aleje de mí!

-¡Así se habla muchacho!-Lo alentó un robusto holandés.- ¡Jode a ese desgraciado!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Es verdad! ¡Sí, la besé!... Y sí, traté de robártela…y perdí.

La cara de furia del pianista se volvió de desconcierto.

Gilbert debía decir aquello que le causaba el mayor dolor para redimir sus pecados.

-Ella no me ama. Te ama a ti.

Se acercó a Roderich y lo encaró, el otro seguía en silencio algo impactado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Desde que llegué a Viena no he hecho nada de lo que pueda enorgullecerme. Pero quisiera que me dejaras llevarte a la iglesia, para que la esperes en el altar…y te cases con la mujer de nuestros sueños. Porque ella quiere casarse contigo.

El público enmudeció ante tal confesión. El novio se le quedó viendo un rato comprendiendo la situación. Gilbert estaba muerto de miedo, estaba seguro de que recibiría otro puñetazo, pero en su lugar recibió una sonrisa sincera por parte de Roderich; quien luego avanzó hacia él y le abrazó fuertemente.

El albino estaba pasmado. Era increíble pero contra todos los pronósticos, el pianista, al igual que Elizabeth, lo había perdonado.

Los hombres en el baño empezaron a aplaudir y más de uno conmovido, soltó una lagrimita que intentó esconder al estar rodeados de otros machos.

Faltaban al menos tres horas para la ceremonia. El alemán se arreglaba por última vez su traje y corbata en una habitación de la casa de los Edelstein dispuesta para ello.

Debería estar feliz, había hecho lo correcto y estaba en santa paz con los novios, pero aunque tuviese el alivio de la conciencia tranquila, el corazón roto era algo muy difícil de disimular. Pero él podía y debía superar esto como fuera, era demasiado genial para dejar que tal situación dominara su vida. Casada o no, Elizabeth seguiría siendo su mejor amiga y seguiría a su lado, aunque las cosas fueran algo diferentes ahora.

Se miró el ojo golpeado, todavía no estaba muy hinchado pero estaba empezando a asomarse el moretón. Tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para quienes le preguntaran.

-¿Señor Gilbert?

La pequeña Lili se asomó tímidamente en la habitación.

-Hola señorita ¿Necesitas algo?

-El señor Roderich me envió aquí.

-No entiendo.

Luego la adolecente le mostró un pequeño neceser.

-Déjeme maquillarlo un poco. Le garantizo que nadie notará su ojo morado.

Ya había entendido lo que pasaba. Después de todo, el señorito realmente lo había liberado de su rencor y era consciente de su dolor al rendirse con Elizabeth.

La hermana del suizo empezó su trabajo en el pálido rostro del padrino.

-Y dime Lili ¿Vas a bailar con tu hermano toda la noche?

-Je je. No. Hoy bailaré con mi novio.

El albino le miró realmente asombrado.-¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-Es Raivis. Se me declaró hace una semana.

Gilbert se largó a reír por varios minutos ante la cara extrañada de la chica. Así que después de todo Raivis había aprendido algunas de las técnicas de su hermana y había agarrado valentía. Pero lo que más le hacía gracia, era imaginar la cara del suizo al saber que su inocente hermanita tenía novio.

-Ja ja…perdona que me ría pequeña ¿Pero cómo lo tomó tu hermano?

-Todavía no sabe nada.-Dijo con picardía en la mirada.- Pero no se preocupe, ya me aseguré de que lo tomará con calma.

-¿En serio?

-Je je. Sí. Sólo espere a la recepción.

Gilbert quedó perplejo, no se esperaba tanta astucia y atrevimiento de parte de esa niña tan dulce, pero no podía negar que hablar con ella lo había hecho sentir mejor, estaba más tranquilo. Tal vez por eso Roderich la había enviado.

-Oye pequeña ¿Me podrías decir exactamente qué te pidió el novio?

Ella se sonrió ante la pregunta.-El señor Roderich me dijo "Le causé un profundo daño a mi padrino y no puedo hacer mucho para mitigar su dolor. Necesito que hagas tu magia para que luzca lo más feliz posible."

-¿En serio dijo todo eso?

-Cada palabra. El señor Roderich es muy bueno a su manera. No importa lo que le critique mi hermano.

-Si…él es muy bueno…después de todo.-Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y recuperando un poco su ánimo.-Bueno señorita, haga su magia rápido y hazme más hermoso de lo que ya soy.

Gracias a Dios y a los santos, la boda empezó sin contratiempos y con la debida discreción de los tres involucrados. Roderich estaba impecable, feliz y terriblemente nervioso, no podía dejar de mirar la entrada de la catedral. El padrino le veía, notó que las rodillas del castaño temblaban ligeramente, no podía poner en duda sus sentimientos por Elizabeth.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando entró la novia. Era una verdadera visión, lucía como una reina con ese vaporoso vestido blanco y su radiante semblante al ser llevada del brazo por "Papá Roma".

Gilbert se quedó sin aliento. Verla de novia le causó mayor impresión que la primera vez que la vio con vestido cuando eran niños. En ese momento volvió a caer en cuenta de su situación y se dijo a sí mismo, que si podía superar esto, podría superar cualquier cosa.

El orgulloso padre le levantó el velo, le besó la frente con dulzura y se la entregó feliz al novio. Los verdes ojos de la joven mujer brillaron cuando su futuro esposo le susurró algo al oído.

-Estás hermosa.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápidamente para suerte de los ahora esposos y los invitados. Raivis, como el hermano menor de la novia, fue el elegido para empezar con el brindis en honor a la pareja. No era de sorprender que el chico estuviera un poco nervioso por hablar ante tanta gente.

-Levantemos nuestras copas y deseémosle a Elizabeth y Roderich toda la felicidad, y una vida larga y dichosa juntos…llena de felicidad…y…bueno…creo que eso es todo. Por los esposos.

-¡Por los esposos!

-Ahora un brindis del padrino. El gran Gilbert.

Los presentes aplaudieron cuando el aludido se levantó de su puesto. Ahora sentía que estaba en una circunstancia más dura que en la iglesia, debía lucir feliz y relajado ante la mirada de los presentes. Aún así, les dedicó una sonrisa ganadora antes de hablar.

-Tuve un sueño terrible. Soñé que un psicópata intentaba separarlos a ustedes dos.

La pareja le sonrió comprendiéndolo.

-Afortunadamente, me desperté y pude ver que el mundo está como debe de estar. Porque mi mejor amiga…ha conquistado al mejor hombre.

Los esposos estaban conmovidos. Ciertamente Gilbert los había hecho pasar por las más duras circunstancias, pero las sinceras palabras del hombre les hicieron ver que más que un intento de sabotearles la felicidad, les había hecho inconscientemente un favor al poner su relación a prueba.

-Les tengo preparada una sorpresa ¡Muchachos!

Lovino y Feliciano se subieron a la tarima donde estaba la orquesta. Los presentes no sabían nada.

-Les dejaré esto como un préstamo, hasta que encuentren su canción.

Los hermanos en el escenario tenían el mismo talento para la música que todos en la familia Edelstein. Los dos empezaron a cantar divinamente una canción ya conocida.

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...**_

Elizabeth se quedó perpleja. No se lo esperaba, pero ese gesto le tocó profundamente el corazón. Una lágrima de emoción se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Gracias.-Dijo en un susurro que sólo ella escuchó y que sólo su amigo logró entender.

_**And the way you look tonight…**_

El novio le tendió la mano a su mujer invitándola a dar el primer baile de la noche, ella aceptó feliz. Caminaron lentamente hacia la pista, se veían tan dichosos que lucían como una ilusión.

_**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.**_

_**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.**_

Para Gilbert todo avanzaba en cámara lenta. No era fácil. No era sencilla esa mezcla entre felicidad y amargura. Pero la verdad sea dicha, las cosas son como son y lo hecho, hecho está.

_**Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.**_

Luego la celebración dio inicio. Muchas parejas emocionadas por bailar cubrieron la pista y los novios desaparecieron misteriosamente entre la gente, pero al parecer, sólo Gilbert notó tal ausencia.

A pocos metros logró divisar a Raivis arreglándose la corbata con nerviosismo. Se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaba Lili y su hermano, le extendió la mano con galantería y la chica se levantó sonriente y algo colorada ante la atónita mirada de Vash. Antes que este último pudiese decir algo, el adolescente con mucho coraje, se le plantó en frente.

-Señor Vash, Lili y yo somos novios ahora y queríamos que lo supiera para evitar malentendidos.

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?

-No te preocupes por mí hermano, te aseguro que tomaremos las debidas precauciones, somos muy responsables.-Dijo la chica ignorando la expresión desaprobatoria de su hermano.

-¡¿Debidas precauciones? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Gritó alterado y visiblemente enrojecido. Menos mal que el ruido de la orquesta y el bullicio no lo hicieron muy obvio.

-Disculpe señor.-Una voz desconocida a su lado le reclamó atención.

El suizo estaba demasiado fuera de base para estar preparado para lo que vendría. Al darse la vuelta se topó con una mujer de largo cabello blanco y tez pálida. Era un primor, si no fuera porque inspiraba más terror que belleza.

-Soy Natalia Arlovskaya, la instructora de baile de salón de Lili.

-¿Ahh?

-Ella me dijo que usted tenía problemas con las reuniones sociales porque no sabe bailar. Y he venido hasta aquí para ayudarlo con su problema.

-¡¿Qué qué?

-Lili es mi mejor estudiante, así que esta noche le daré la clase gratis.

El rubio estaba demasiado aterrado por la mirada de la mujer y no pudo pensar en una buena defensa. La intimidante instructora se lo llevó a rastras mientras él exigía explicaciones que Lili no estaba dispuesta a darle.

-Diviértete hermano.-Se despidió risueña.

-Gracias por darnos su bendición señor Vash.

-¿Bendición? Yo no he aprobado nada ¡Lili! ¡Lili! ¡Ahhh! ¡Suélteme!

La mujer que lo alzaba sobre sus hombros suspiró con molestia.-Todos los hombres son unos llorones.

Gilbert contemplaba todo a pocos pasos, realmente deberían darle más crédito a esa niña, esa escena había sido hermosa. No había parado de reír desde el primer segundo.

La pareja homenajeada no se quedaría hasta el final de la fiesta, porque esa misma noche partirían hacia Londres. Allí tendrían una semana para ellos solos antes que iniciara la temporada del grupo teatral. Los dos había desaparecido hace horas entre el algarabía y aparecieron más tarde con sus ropas de viaje, listos para iniciar su aventura juntos.

Los invitados los estaban esperando desde la planta baja. Los dos estaban en el segundo piso para que Eli hiciera el esperado lanzamiento del ramo. La chica miró con malicia a su público desde las alturas y lanzó sus flores hacia su objetivo con una certera puntería.

Parecía que Gilbert y Roderich no eran los únicos que gozaban viendo la irritabilidad del suizo, porque el ramo de la novia fue a dar directo a las manos de su inocente hermana. Era bueno que Lovino tomara la foto al segundo, ya se lo enviaría a Roderich por correo. La niña estaba ruborizada y Raivis hecho un tomate. Vash no reprimió su molestia, todo indicaba que el mundo quería joderlo esa noche.

Roderich y Elizabeth bajaron las escaleras agarrados de las manos. Otra vez, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Gilbert había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para no acercarse a Eli en toda la noche, pero no podía evitar la necesidad de buscarla. Quería abrazarla y decirle otra vez que lo sentía, quería estar a su lado por unos segundos para poder volver en paz a Berlín.

Se movió desesperado entre la gente que se agolpaba hacia la puerta principal para despedir a los esposos. Podía ver el broche de cabello de la chica asomarse entre todas las cabezas, estaba lejos y se movía con rapidez. Al segundo la veía y luego, se había esfumado como un sueño.

Se detuvo en seco dejando que las otras personas lo golpearan al avanzar. Se había ido, tenía que aceptarlo. Se dio la vuelta con profunda tristeza.

De improvisto, sintió una cálida y suave mano que lo tomaba de su muñeca. Se giró. Era Elizabeth.

Se sentía como todo un idiota por quedarse estático y algo asustado por la sorpresa. Ahora que la tenía delante suyo, todas las palabras que tenía pensado decirle parecían haberse borrado.

Elizabeth entendiendo la situación, le facilitó el trabajo. Lo jaló hacia ella y lo abrazó intensamente sin decir palabra. Gilbert sintió su corazón saltar de júbilo, cerró los ojos y le correspondió el gesto con tal fuerza, que parecía querer fundirse con ella.

Luego se separaron. Al diablo si la había visto casarse y bailar felizmente con Roderich, ese abrazo fue la verdadera despedida. Juntaba toda su fuerza de macho alemán para no quebrarse otra vez ante ella.

Eli le sonrió mientras volvía perderse entre los invitados y tomaba la mano de Roderich. Los dos entraron al auto del pianista que estaba bellamente decorado para la ocasión. Se alejaron de la residencia por un camino lleno de luces y rosas blancas hasta la salida, los novios ya no estaban con ellos.

Pero la fiesta seguiría hasta el amanecer.

Gilbert no tenía ganas de volver al hotel ni tampoco de quedarse hasta el final de la noche, pero no sabía a dónde ir para distraerse un poco de su tragedia personal. No había comido nada del bufet y no había probado ni un trago de su copa de champagne, eso indicaba el grado de su depresión.

El sonido de su celular lo volvió en sí, vio en la pequeña pantalla de quién se trataba.

-Hola Antonio.-Contestó sin ánimos.

_-¡Hola galán! Je je ¿Te estás divirtiendo?_

-No mucho, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer.

_-¿Lograste separarlos?_

-De hecho…me despedí.

-_Bien hecho tío. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero lo estaría más si estuvieras bailando y disfrutando._

-Pues tengo grandes planes para bailar. Sólo dame unos treinta o treinta y cinco años…

-_Pobrecillo. Imagino cómo debes estar. Allí sentado, sólo, elegantemente vestido con tu traje gris…._

El otro al teléfono levantó una ceja confundido.-Antonio, yo no he dicho que mi traje es gris.

-_Con el cabello algo despeinado, sin haber probado tu bebida, algo que no es normal en ti._

-E…espera ¿Cómo sabes que no he tomado nada?

-_Seguramente estás tamborileando los dedos sobre el mantel de lino blanco, como haces siempre que estás triste._

Gilbert detuvo el movimiento de sus manos sobre la mesa.

-_Te rascas la barbilla y piensas: "Dios. Debí detener mi intriga perversa para afeitarme decentemente. Pero ya es muy tarde"_

El alemán se alarmó un poco ante tales aciertos por parte del español.-Antonio, sé que no te dije que mi traje era gris.

-_De pronto, la orquesta toca una canción conocida._

_**The moment I wake up…**_

_**Before I put on my makeup.**_

_**I say a little prayer for you….**_

Gilbert estaba a punto de echarse a reír con todo. Era obvio que ya no se trataban de coincidencias. Se incorporó de su mesa al saber de qué iba todo aquello.

_**While combing my hair, now**_

_**and wondering what dress to wear, now. **_

_**I say a little prayer for you… **_

-_Entonces te levantas bruscamente, preguntándote, buscando…oliendo el aire como un ciervo moteado…_

El chico se hacía espacio entre los que bailaban para poder avanzar.

-_¿Dios habrá escuchado sus plegarias? ¿Bailará el príncipe sin princesa?_

Miraba todos los rincones sin conseguir lo que buscaba.

-_Y de repente, la multitud se abre…Y allí está._

En una de las mesas al otro lado de la pista se encontraba "Antonia" con su celular en mano, mirándolo directamente con gesto de burla en su cara. Tenía puesto una versión más elegante del vestido rojo que le había forzado a usar días antes.

Gilbert hubiese caído al suelo de la risa si no estuviera tan impactado por la inaudita situación. "la chica" se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia él.

-_Ingeniosa, elegante, radiante y con carisma. Curiosamente, está en el teléfono…y tú también. Ella avanza hacia ti como una gata salvaje_...-Cerró su celular cuando estuvieron frente a frente y acto seguido, tomó el aparato de Gilbert y también lo colgó- Y aunque percibes correctamente que "ella" en cuestión es…un hombre, tú piensas "A la mierda. La vida continúa"

-Eres un idiota…

-Tal vez no haya matrimonio, tal vez no haya sexo...al menos no conmigo.

-¡Qué alivio!

-Pero por Dios ¡cómo bailaremos!-Dijo colocándose en posición de baile con su amigo.- Y más te vale bailar hasta la mañana, porque el cabrón de de Francis me tuvo que sedar para que me hicieran la depilación brasilera y poder usar este vestido ¡Joder!

-JA JA JA JA…

-Y no fue fácil. Créeme.-Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¿Francis?

Efectivamente, el francés estaba a su lado.

-Ustedes están locos.

-Pero no tanto como tú querido Gil.-Remató el francés.-No podíamos dejarte sólo con tus penas ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos? Además, le he agarrado un gusto morboso al travestismo de Antonio.

-¡Coño Francis, que esto fue idea tuya! Aunque debo admitir que con esta depilación, mi piel se siente muy tersa y suave.

-Sabía que terminaría gustándote.

-Pero no te emociones mucho.

-¿Qué tan depilado estás?-Preguntó curioso el alemán.

-Como un recién nacido.

-¡Ahhhgg! ¡Mucha información!-Respondió algo asqueado.

Luego los tres se echaron a reír con ganas ante las curiosas miradas de los presentes. Esta había sido la semana más loca en la vida de Gilbert, pero se sentía muy afortunado a pesar de todo. Con amigos como esos, no necesitaba enemigos.

-Por cierto.- Interrumpió Francis apuntando hacia la pista de baile.- En el aeropuerto me encontré con una personita que tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Hermano.

-¡Ludwig!-Gilbert abrazó emocionado a su hermano menor.

-Tino se incorporó ayer al trabajo y tomé el primer vuelo que encontré. Francis me lo contó todo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Je. Parece que hoy he enorgullecido a todos.

Francis y Antonio sintieron algo de alivio al ver cómo el semblante de su amigo cambiaba radicalmente, por el simple hecho de estar ellos dos y su hermano presentes.

-Ahora que estás aquí, debo presentarte a alguien Lud. Ya regreso.

Tanto el hermano como los amigos no tenían ni idea de lo que decía Gilbert. Al segundo, este había regresado con una chica castaña de elegante coleta y vestida con un regio vestido de moda italiana.

-Ella es Felicia, es una de las primas de Eli. Seguramente no la recuerdas, pero solían jugar juntos cuando eran niños en las vacaciones de verano.

El rubio se rascaba la cabeza asombrado, intentado recordar. Luego se fijó más en la mujer, era realmente hermosa ¿A caso su hermano se estaba burlando de él otra vez? Esperaba que no. La sonrisa de Felicia le provocaba cierto nerviosismo y emoción.

-Bueno…yo en verdad…

-Seguramente no me recuerdas Lugwig, pero yo sí de ti. Je je.

El albino tomó a la chica por el hombro y le susurró algo al oído.

-Es virgen. Trátalo con cuidado que es frágil.

Los dos amigos intentaban contener la risa al intuir lo que pasaba, la mirada de la mujer empezó a echar chispas por la verdad que le había sido revelada. Ante el gesto atónito de Ludwig y la sonrisa triunfante de Gilbert, Felicia tomó al rubio por el brazo y lo arrastró a un lugar muy lejos de allí.

-E…espera…Hermano….¡Gilbert!

-Mañana me das las gracias…si es que puedes pararte.

-¡Ahh!

El albino se giró hacia sus compadres riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Con esa buena acción, todos tus pecados serán perdonados tío ja ja ja.

-Bueno…la vida sigue. Alguien tan genial como yo sobrevivirá a esto.

-Ese es nuestro Gil.-Dijo Francis.

Gilbert tomó a Antonia de la muñeca y se pusieron a bailar riéndose como idiotas. Francis después reclamó danzar con el español con vestido y así estarían hasta el amanecer. Ya vendrían las copas, ya vendrían los bares y los clubes, sabía que ese par de idiotas lo acompañarían en su recuperación y eso lo hacía más fuerte. Tal vez no había ganado esa guerra, pero sabía que se había hecho mucho más fuerte.

No estaba de humor para que el amor volviera a tocar su puerta, pero si lo hacía, ya sabía a qué atenerse. Sin proponérselo, Elizabeth le había dejado la mayor de las lecciones.

Dentro de un mes volvería a viajar ¿Quién sabe qué le depara el futuro? Después de todo, el sigue y seguirá siendo _Awesome._

Fin.

**NO PE PEGUEN. **

**Me ha costado mucho cerrar este fic después de ver los dos últimos capítulos de Hetalia con alto contenido Prussia-Hungary. Realmente me daba mucho dolor por Gilbert, es decir, es Prussia y es uno de los mejores personajes de la serie, lo adoro y es genial y todo…Pero a veces estos finales son necesarios. **

**Sé que muchos de ustedes son más fan de Prussia que de Austria y que apoyan que esté con Eli a pesar de ser Roderich la pareja oficial, pero defiendo el canon en el anime y no ha sido simple, porque me siento un poco dividida entre el Austria-Hungría y Prussia.**

**Adoro a Austria y que esté con la chica, pero también quiero que Prussia sea feliz… Lamentablemente no se puede tener todo en la vida**

**No había una opción en la que todos ganaran, sería demasiado ideal que los tres vivieran felizmente en poligamia…pero sería interesante.**

**No pretendo hacer un final alternativo ni una continuación, así se quedará esta historia. Pero mi siguiente fic es totalmente Prussia-Hungría con final feliz y no tendrá nada que ver con este fic. Anunciaré la publicación por Live Journal. Y así espero, estarán tranquilos XD**

**Ahora, los que no se han visto la película, véanla. Es muy buena y así podrán ver las similitudes y diferencias entre el fic y la historia original.**

**Ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

**En el fic, Gilbert describe a Roderich como una**_**tarta Sacher**_**, en ****alemán**_**Sachertorte**_**, es una ****tarta**** de ****chocolate**** típica de ****Austria****. Consiste en dos planchas gruesas de ****bizcocho**** de chocolate separadas por una fina capa de ****mermelada**** de ****albaricoque**** y recubiertas con un glaseado de chocolate negro por encima y los lados. ****El chocolate que cubre la torta permite que se conserve en períodos largos. Tradicionalmente, se suele acompañar ****de ****nata**** montada.**

**No sé si recuerdan, pero Austria sale con un pedazo de esta famosa tarta en sus manos, creo que en la primera temporada.**

_**Salzbur o **_**Salzburgo**** es la cuarta ciudad de ****Austria****.**

**La Ópera Estatal de Viena (en ****alemán****: Wiener Staatsoper), ubicada en ****Viena****, ****Austria****, es una de las más importantes compañías de ****ópera**** mundiales. Hasta ****1920**** se llamó Ópera de la Corte de Viena Es el centro neurálgico de la vida musical vienesa y uno de los polos de atracción del mundo musical.**

**El empleado que le mostró las flores a Roderich, era Dinamarca. En la escena del baño, estaban Cuba, Holanda y obviamente, Suecia junto con otros hombres, tenían mucho público. Y la profesora de baile de Lili, Bielorrusia.**

**Y claro, Felicia es la versión femenina de Feliciano que felizmente desvirgará a un alemán.**

**La Venus de Milo que lamió Feliciano pues…no tengo que explicarlo, esa obra es tan famosa que sería como explicar la Mona Lisa. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por apoyar este trabajo, me hace muy feliz que le gustara a tantos. Es la primera vez que hago un fic largo completo y es la primera vez que recibo tantos comentarios y favoritos. Espero que mi siguiente fic tenga el mismo impacto en ustedes. Muchas gracias. **

**Abrazos y besos para todos.**


End file.
